Sweet Hate Dark Love
by Shanowa
Summary: Ventress stirbt auf Boz Pity und lässt einen verzweifelten Jedi-Meister zurück. Aber ist sie wirklich tot? Und falls sie zurück kommt, auf welche Seite wird sie sich stellen? Kann sie einen Feind lieben oder siegt der Hass?
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

_War ein Oneshot mit dem Namen "Dead on Boz Pity", jetzt ein Prolog._

_Hieß eigentlich Dead of a Beloved Enemy, aber nachdem ich über eine Story mit dem Titel "Beloved Enemy" gestolpert bin, habe ich beschlossen, das hier umzunennen._

_Würde mich über Reviews freuen!_

**_Viel Spaß beim lesen!;)_**

* * *

**Prolog**

Die bleiche Sonne steht hoch über dem Zenit. Und Boz Pity qualmt. Es ist nicht die Hitze, die über den Planeten flirrt und das grüne Gras austrocknet. Es ist auch nicht der fehlende Wind, nachdem sich jedes Lebewesen darauf verzehrt. Es ist der Tod.

Der Tod, wunderschön verpackt in strahlend blauem Himmel. Vermittelt in einer Illusion von blauem und rotem Feuerwerk, das über die Wiesen zischt.

Täuschung. Täuschende Schönheit für das Auge jenes Betrachters, der unbehelligt von Krieg und Frieden, von Leiden und Leben, von Tod und dem Hecheln nach dem Sinn über die Felder schreitet.

Doch alle jene sind schon längst tot. Ausgerottet vor mehr als tausenden von Jahren. Ihre Knochen schon längst zu Staub zerfallen, ihre Körper in Asche begraben, ihr Vermächtnis zerbrochen.

Der Tempel der Altvorderen wurde entweiht, die Gärten der Erleuchtung zum Schlachtfeld.

Nichts, was war, erlebt den heutigen Tag. Den alles was übrig blieb, bringt Leid, Tod und Verderben mit sich.

Hunderte sterbende Soldaten in weißen Rüstungen, tausende zerbrochene Droiden aus Durastahl liegen, die Bruchstellen noch in der Sonne glimmend, zwischen noch stehenden, kämpfenden Gestalten.

Hin und Wieder ein Aufblitzen einer blauen, grünen oder violetten Klinge aus flirrendem Plasma, das mit einem Fauchen auf ihr blutrotes Ebenbild trifft, immer und immer wieder. Zischende Ladungen, die mit einem krachen aufeinander treffen.

Ihre Krieger in einem tödlichen Tanz um einander.

Dann, der Tanz ist vorbei, der rote Schatten wendet sich ab und verlässt die Bühne. Schnell. Er flieht. Rennt. Und verrät seine Gefolgschaft.

Und nicht weit entfernt, aber schon lange nicht mehr Teil der Schlacht kniet einer jener Krieger am Boden, die azurblaue Klinge deaktiviert und verschwunden in einem silber-schwarz glitzerndem Heft, das an seinem Obi hängt.

In seine Armen eine sterbende Gestalt. Eine Frau. Eine Feindin. Eine gefallene Jedi. Eine Kriegerin der Dunkelheit. Asajj Ventress.

Tödlich verwundet von einem jungen Jedi, der jetzt ruhig und desinteressiert daneben steht.

Von seinem Schüler, seinem Bruder, der ihm das Leben gerettet hat.

Er kann ihm nicht dankbar sein. Nicht jetzt. Noch nicht. Nie, für diese Tat.

Alles was er fühlt ist Schuld. Schuld, Trauer, Schmerz und Bedauern. Über den Tod einer Feindin.

Er weiß er sollte das nicht fühlen, er _durfte _nicht, ihr Tod ist notwendig, er ist wichtig und verdient. Sie ist eine Mörderin. Aber trotzdem ist er nicht richtig. Und das alles hält den Schmerz nicht davon ab, ihn stechend und intensiv zu verbrennen. Von Innen.

Sie überrascht ihn, wendet sich ihm zu, verflucht ihn nicht, wie sie es so viele Male zuvor getan hat, sie hilft ihm. Verzeiht ihm. Streicht ihm über den kurzen und von der Schlacht zerzausten Bart, an seinem Kinn entlang, dann seinen zitternden Lippen - und schließt dann ein letztes Mal ihre Augen.

Ihr Hand erschlafft und fällt kraftlos zu Boden.

Heiße unvergossene Tränen brennen in seinen grau-blauen Augen.

Er spürt, seinen Bruder, der ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter legt und ihm sanft zuflüstert.

Ja, er hat recht. Sie können nicht hier bleiben. Sie müssen gehen.

Die Schlacht ist vorüber, der Feind hat sich zurückgezogen, sie haben gewonnen.

Ein Sieg fühlt sich anders an für ihn, es ist kein Sieg. Nicht wirklich. Der Feind wird zurückschlagen, härter den je und sich für die Niederlage rächen. Es ist lediglich eine kurze Pause, ein kurzes Luft holen, ein kurzes, dringend benötigtes Innehalten vor dem nächsten Schlag.

Er steht auf. Langsam, zögerlich, unter Schmerzen erhebt er sich aus dem Blut, das die Grashalme färbt. Ein Arm unter ihre Kniekehle, der andere unter ihrer Taille, seine rotbraune Robe über ihr ausgebreitet, trägt er sie im Licht der jetzt untergehenden Sonne zu einem der republikanischen Med-Transporter, der gerade landet.

Wenigstens eine feierliche Bestattung im Feuer wird er ihr verschaffen, wenn er sie schon nicht vor sich selbst und der Dunkelheit retten konnte.

Er wusste noch nicht, dass nie eine Leiche auf Coruscant ankommen sollte, deren Identifikation den Namen Asajj Ventress ergeben würde.


	2. I: Trost

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört, wie immer, nix, alles geliehen von George Lucas und seinem Star-Wars Team.**

_Also, hab jetzt doch noch aus dem Oneshot einen Prolog gemacht und hier ist das erste Kapitel._

_Hier kommt wieder mein verrückter Hang zu Characteren, die Depressiv und Selbstmordgefährdet sind, zum Zug. Oder zumindest ist Obi-Wan das hier in der Story. Es passt nicht wirklich, ich weiß, aber die Macht ist ja auch wirklich nicht besonders nett zu ihm._

_Außerdem: eine kleine Warnung hier: In dem Kapitel passiert nicht viel mehr, als dass er sich betrinkt und selbst bemitleidet. Wenn ihr es nicht lesen wollt, überspringt es einfach. Werde eine kurze Zusammenfassung am Anfang des nächsten Kapitels schreiben._

_Entschuldige mich im vorhinein schon für die Rechtschreibfehler und so weiter... sind wie immer meine.  
_

_Für Reviews und konstruktive Kritik wäre ich echt dankbar:)  
_

**Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**I.**

**Trost  
**

Obi-Wan Kenobi starrte einen Moment lang verloren in die klare, blaue Flüssigkeit in einem kleinen Glas vor sich, bevor er sie hinunter stürzte. Auf Ex. Er spürte den starken Alkohol seine Kehle hinab rinnen und setzte ab, zufrieden feststellend dass seine Sicht schon nicht mehr ganz so klar war, wie zuvor. Der corellianische Feuershot war stark genug, um jeden anderen in Null Komma nichts von der tristen, grauen Realität in eine bunte, ausgelassene Traumwelt zu katapultieren, begleitet von unerträglichen Kopfschmerzen, die am nächsten Morgen folgten und der Jedi-Meister hatte durchaus vor, genau das zu erreichen. Leider stellte sich das als nicht so leicht, wie geplant heraus, sein gestählter Körper, oder besser gesagt, seine Midichlorianer verhinderten bis jetzt erfolgreich, dass sich sein Verstand zu sehr von der Wirklichkeit löste. In jeder anderen Situation begrüßte er diese Unempfindlichkeit gegenüber harten Substanzen, wie Giften oder Drogen, aber in dem Fall hielt es ihn nur auf. Er würde sich betrinken, heute Abend, er würde sich am Schluss nicht einmal mehr selbst erkennen und für eine Zeit lang alles vergessen, was ihm den mentalen Schmerz bereitete, dem er im Moment verzweifelt versuchte, zu entkommen. Und er war mehr als entschlossen, diesen Zustand zu erreichen. Würde er halt die doppelte Menge von allem hinunter stürzen, irgendwann musste sein Stoffwechsel das Dargebotene einfach annehmen, sein Körper konnte sich nicht ewig wehren.

Und es war ihm völlig egal, dass er als Jedi-Meister und als der frühere Meister des Auserwählten eine Vorbildfunktion einnahm, das er als Rats-Mitglied nicht einfach machen konnte was er wollte, er war zu lange stark geblieben, zu lange war er der Anker gewesen, an dem sich andere festhielten, zu lange unerschütterlich, zu lange hatte er die Maske eines perfekten Jedi aufgehabt.

Der Krieg hatte ihn ausgebrannt. Und auch wenn er es besser versteckte, trug er genau so schwere und tiefe, blutende Wunden in sich. Gewisse Sachen konnte man nicht so einfach loslassen, man konnte sie nicht einfach in die Macht entlassen, die die Vergangenheit, aus dem Kopf verbannen, so wie es die Lehren der Jedi ihm vorschrieben.

Zu viel war passiert. Zu viel Schmerz...so viel Schmerz. So viel Tod, so viel verlorene Leben, zu betrauern.

Er schloss die Augen, als ihn ein plötzlich aufflammender Schmerz hinter seiner Stirn daran erinnerte.

Soldaten- Clone- so viele tot, ihr Leben weggeworfen wie das eines kaputten Sternjägers, der irreparabel beschädigt worden war. Er war ein Jedi und Jedi war es nicht erlaubt zu hassen- aber im Moment konnte er sich der heißen, dunklen Flamme, die sich leidenschaftlich und wütend den Weg durch sein Innerstes fraß, nicht erwehren- im Moment hasste er alle, die diese Soldaten, diese treuen, loyalen Männer, Lebewesen aus Fleisch und Blut, die sich so bereitwillig opferten, ihr Leben ohne zu zögern für die blutende Republik gaben, für kaum mehr als Kanonenfutter hielten und sie wie Droiden, Reihe für Reihe fallend, in unnötige, hoffnungslose Schlachten schickten, so wie es vor zwei Tagen der Admiral der _Burning Dead _getan hatte.

Er war vom Kriegsgericht zu einer Geldstrafe verurteilt worden und hatte jetzt das Kommando über eine andere Flotte inne. Kenobis Innerstes brodelte über diesen Mangel an Gerechtigkeit und Menschlichkeit in den eigenen Reihen. Bis er es mit einem tiefen Atemzug in die Macht entließ.

Denn heute war etwas geschehen, das jegliche Fehler des Admirals wie ein verlorenes Sabacc-Spiel aussehen ließen, auch wenn es lange nicht so viele Opfer gegeben hatte. Aber es waren zu viele, und vor allem die Falschen, in den Augen und im Herz des Jedi.

Er sollte nicht so denken. Er hatte kein Recht, das Leben eines Einzelnen vor so viele andere zu stellen, erst recht nicht das seines Feindes.

Aber er hatte es getan. Er hatte es getan, um sie zu retten. Um sie zurück zum Licht zu holen. Und er hatte versagt.

Der Barmann riss ihn aus der Trance, indem er einen weiteren Drink vor den schweigsamen, bärtigen, jungen Mann auf die Theke beförderte, nicht, ohne ihm einen besorgten Blick zu zuwerfen.

Kenobi wusste, trotz seines Status als Kriegsheld und trotz der vielen Holonet-Berichte, die ihn ungewollt in die Reihen der gefeiertsten Celebrities in der bekannten Galaxis warf, würde er hier nicht erkannte werden.

Er hatte seine Jedi-Tunika gegen schlichte Zivilkleidung getauscht, seine Waffe in seinem Appartement im Jedi-Tempel zurückgelassen, seinen Bart, der ihm langsam wirklich zu lange geworden war, leicht gestutzt, den Kragen seines Mantels hochgeklappt und Handschuhe an, die jeweils drei Narben, die sich beinahe über die gesamte Länge seiner Unterarme erstreckten, noch lange nicht verblasst, verdeckten. Er nickte dem Barmann zu, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die rot-braunen, dichten Haare (sie blieben widerspenstig stehen) und stürzte den nächsten Drink hinunter, einen, _ihren_ Namen auf den Lippen.

_Asajj Ventress_. Cheers! Mögest du Frieden finden in der Macht. Mögest du mir mein Versagen verzeihen. Es tut mir Leid, meine Liebe. Vergib mir.

* * *

Drei Stunden später war von der anfänglichen Nüchternheit, der so schwer beizukommen gewesen war, keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Er hatte sich seines Mantels entledigt und saß jetzt in einer schwarzen, eng anliegenden Tunika da, die seine Arme frei ließ und Muskeln preisgab, die ihm immer wieder bewundernde Blicke von tanzenden und trinkenden jungen Frauen, sowie auch Männern einbrachten.

Allerdings war der General weder willens, und schon lange nicht mehr in der Lage, das zu bemerken, geschweige denn auf eine der zahllosen Annäherungsversuche der hartnäckigeren, begleiterlosen Twilek-Mädchen am nahen Tisch zu antworten.

Stattdessen stritt er mit dem Barmann, der ihm immer zögerlicher die verlangten Shots ausgab.

Er war ein guter Mann, ein älterer Togruta, der versuchte, ihn dazu zu bewegen, nach Hause zu gehen und seinen Rausch auszuschlafen, bevor sein Gehirn ihm gewisse wichtige Informationen, die das ermöglichten, verweigerte, wie zum Beispiel, wo er denn überhaupt wohnte, ganz zu schweigen, von dem Weg dorthin.

Als ihm der junge, verzweifelte und schon sturz-betrunkene Coruscanti vor ihm erklärte(mit offensichtlichen Schwierigkeiten, ganze Wörter und Sätze richtig zu artikulieren), er wäre nur hier, um sich zu betrinken, er solle ihm den Spaß doch bitte nicht nehmen, versuchte er stattdessen dem Jungen die Com-Nummer eines Freundes abzuschwatzen, falls er es wirklich nicht mehr hier heraus schaffen sollte an dem Abend.

Das einzige, was er dafür erntete, war eine weitere Bestellung und einen tödlichen Blick, der, wenn nüchtern, sicher eine Autorität ausstrahlte, die nur von wenigen ignoriert wurde.

Der Barkeeper seufzte nur und wandte sich wieder von den beunruhigend vertrautem, aber doch nicht zuordenbarem Gesicht ab und seinen anderen Gästen zu, nur um im nächsten Moment wieder herumzufahren. Der Mann hatte ihn mit seinem _Namen_ angesprochen. Aber bevor er fragen konnte, woher er den denn eigentlich wusste, wurde er wieder unterbrochen. Der Typ hatte zu reden angefangen. Er schwafelte irgendwas von eigenem Versagen und schaffte es sogar, wenn auch wahrscheinlich unbeabsichtigt, den verblüfften roten Togruta in eine Diskussion über Verantwortung und Moral zu verwickeln, in dem er sogar, noch verblüffender in seinem Zustand, trotz der schlecht artikulierten Sätze und des verhangenen Blickes die Oberhand behielt.

Der Barkeeper spielte gutmütig mit. Der Junge schien wieder etwas ruhiger zu werden.

Aber es dauerte nicht lange, dann wurde er wieder still, starrte gedankenverloren und traurig auf das polierte, dunkle Holz der Theke und schüttete wieder Unmengen von Alkohol in sich hinein.

* * *

Ein Fluch entkam seinen fest zusammengepressten Lippen, als er in eine der tiefen, dreckigen Pfützen trat, die nach dem gestrigen Regenguss auf der Hauptstadt die unteren Ebenen zierten. Dort, wo die Bewohner der Metropole Coruscant noch zu Fuß unterwegs waren. Wo sich die Polizei nicht hin traute und der Abschaum der Galaxis hinter der nächsten Ecke lauerte, um einen auszurauben und vielleicht dann kalt zu machen.

Natürlich, als Jedi ließen ihn diese Gedanken ziemlich kalt, aber die nasse, dreckige Umgebung ließ seinen Körper auch kalt werden. Sein Atem kondensierte in der eisigen Luft und bildete kleine Wölkchen vor seinem Gesicht.

Er folgte der Macht, oder besser gesagt, dem strahlenden Licht, das sein Meister in der Macht war, um ihn zu finden. Er hatte den Tod von Dookus Attentäterin nicht besonders gut aufgenommen und war den ganzen Tag über schon schweigsam und zurückgezogen gewesen. Anakin hatte den leisen Verdacht in seinem Hinterkopf, dass ihn ihr Tod nicht nur verletzt hatte, weil er sie nicht mehr zurück auf die helle Seite bringen hatte können, aber er beschloss ganz entschieden, diesen Verdacht in keiner Hinsicht weiterzuverfolgen. Nach allem was Ventress getan hatte, ihm und anderen angetan hatte, war so etwas sowohl unmöglich, als auch undenkbar. Kein Mensch der noch halbwegs bei Verstand war, entwickelte Gefühle für jemanden, der ihn bis an den Rand des Wahnsinns gefoltert hatte und dabei geholfen hatte, eine ganze Galaxis ins Verderben und Chaos zu stürzen. Und erst recht nicht, wenn besagter Mensch ein Jedi-Meister war, wie er im Buche steht.

Nicht irgendeiner. _Der_ Jedi-Meister.

Allerdings war sich Anakin nicht mehr sicher, ob sein Meister noch ganz bei Verstand war. Oder besser gesagt, wieder.

Nach Siri Tachis Tod hatte er ihn nicht mehr wieder erkannte. Damals war sein Meister auf einem schmalen und bröckeligen Grat gewandert, die ihn vom Wahnsinn getrennt hatte. Er hatte damals wirklich beinahe seinen Verstand verloren. Und mehr noch, sein Leben.

Deshalb hatte ihn auch kurz Panik ergriffen, als er ihn nach der Landung auf Coruscant aus den Augen verloren hatte und im Tempel nicht mehr gefunden.

Er war ruhig gewesen während des Fluges, viel zu ruhig. Er war auch nach Siris Tod ruhig gewesen, ruhig und gefasst.

Knapp zwei Wochen später hatte er ihn mitten in der Nacht, von einer Vision geweckt mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern an einem See auf einem wunderschönen Planeten namens Chaitiri gefunden. Er hatte ihn nur mit Hilfe eines verzweifelten Machtsprung davon abhalten können, sich die Halsschlagader durch zuschneiden. Er war fast verblutet damals. Und er wusste dass das keine vorübergehende Launen gewesen waren. Nein. Er hatte unter schweren Depressionen gelitten. Schon einmal als Padawan. Der Tod seiner Geliebten war der Auslöser für eine weitere Welle gewesen.

Und für seinen dritten und knappsten Selbstmordversuch. Anakin war fuchsteufelswild geworden, als er das alles von Vokara Che erfahren hatte, beinahe zu spät.

Deshalb hatte er sie heute auch angerufen. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich beruhigen und seine starke mentale Verbindung zu seinem „Bruder" zu nutzen, um ihn zu finden, anstatt im Tempel auf- und ab zu rennen wie ein eingesperrter Shiien.

Anakin war sich ziemlich dumm vorgekommen und hatte sich schmollend vom Feld getrollt.

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich ihn wieder, als er vor der Tür eines heruntergekommenen Clubs stehen blieb, der in der Macht vermutlich drei Lichtminuten gegen den Wind noch zu spüren war, so viel aufgewirbelte und aufgehetzte Emotionen wurden von den Gästen ausgestrahlt. Der einzige, hier in der Gegend. Trotz all dem Chaos, konnte Anakin doch noch das hell strahlende Licht inmitten all der hitzigen Geister erkennen. Er betrat das Lokal, zog seine Robe enger um sich und warf die Kapuze über. Er hatte nicht unbedingt vor, in seiner unglücklichen Mission erkannt zu werden, aber vor allem wollte er Obi-Wan ersparen erkannt zu werden. Er wollte nicht unbedingt wissen, wie viel Promille inzwischen durch die Blutbahnen seines Meisters rauschten, wenn er auch nur annähernd den Zustand seiner Kumpanen an der Theke erreicht hatte. Er drängte sich zwischen den verschwitzten Leibern auf der Tanzfläche durch und näherte sich der Bar.

An der Art, wie er eine Hand in seinen Haare hielt und die Stirn gegen die Handfläche gedrückt hielt, während er, dem Geschehen den Rücken zugekehrt, ein Bein locker und unabsichtlich lässig vom Barhocker hängen ließ, erkannte Anakin die vertraute Silhouette sofort. Er drängte sich durch und legte ihm eine Hand auf die breite Schulter. Kenobi wandte ihm langsam den Kopf zu. Er schien Schwierigkeiten zu haben, seinen Blick zu justieren und blinzelte ein paar Mal benommen, bevor er ihn erkannte.

„Ana-Anakn...Wasss dusst'u hier?" Soviel zu seinem Zustand. Aha. Alles klar.

Anakin ignorierte die Frage und packte ihn bei den Hüften um ihn zu stabilisieren, während er ihn nicht allzu sanft vom Hocker zog.

„Komm, wir gehen!" Er half ihn in seinen Mantel, der irgendwo zwischen Boden und Stuhl hing, legte ihm einen Arm um die Hüfte und sich einen von Obi-Wans um die Schulter.

Der hob die Hand und winkte der Barkeeper noch einmal mit einem halben, schiefen Grinsen zu. Der antwortete mit einem Nicken und einem dankbarem Lächeln in Richtung Anakin, bevor er aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

Er führte ihn sanft durch die Tanzfläche, wich einem wild herum wirbelndem Pärchen und den lüsternen Blicken einiger junger weiblicher Twilekks an dem Tisch neben der Bar aus und bugsierte sie beide schließlich durch den engen Eingang hinaus in die stechend kalte Luft.

Frostiger Schneeregen, oder besser gesagt, der Teil der Flocken, der es unbeschadet durch die vielen Verkehrsschichten am Coruscanter Nachthimmel Kilometer über ihnen geschafft hatte, segelte sanft zu Boden.

Anakin hoffte, dass die stechend kalte Luft, einen Teil des Nebels, der, vermutlich aufgrund des Alkohols die Gedanken und Gefühle seines Meisters einhüllte, lüftete, aber stattdessen es schien eher schlimmer zu werden.

Sie schafften es noch nicht einmal aus der Gasse heraus. Obi-Wan fiel plötzlich nach vorne und riss Anakin beinahe mit sich. Er beugte sich vor und würgte die Reste seines lange zurückliegenden letzten Mahles (vermutlich das Frühstück noch) hervor.

Anakin konnte nur zurückspringen, um nicht getroffen zu werden und schaffte es gerade noch so, ihn festzuhalten.

Er fluchte wieder und versuchte nicht einmal, die huttischen Wörter zu unterdrücken.

Er freute sich nicht besonders auf den Heimweg.

„Komm! Na komm schon, wir gehen weiter", er zog seinen Bruder wieder auf die Beine und lenkte ihn sorgsam um die entstandene Lache am Boden herum.

* * *

Kenobi wischte sich mit einem Ärmel den Mund ab und unterdrückte den Drang, schon wieder Galle zu erbrechen. Er konnte zwar schon lange nicht mehr klar denken und schwebte irgendwo zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit im barmherzigen Vergessen, aber er spürte, er sollte Anakin dankbar sein, dass er ihn abholte. Und er war dankbar, dass er da war. Er konnte sich auf ihn verlassen, dass wusste er. Er war schließlich sein Partner, sein Bruder. Er drückte sich enger an ihn.

Verflixt, wer bei allen Sternen der Galaxis, hatte den Boden gekippt? Er würde ihn verprügeln, ganz sicher- Wenn er wieder klar denken konnte- und der Boden nicht mehr so schwankte. Erdbeben?

Er wollte Anakin darauf hinweisen, aber der Gedanke schaffte es nicht mehr bis zu seinem Mund.

Seine verdammte Zunge tat einfach nicht mehr das, was sie sollte.

Hey, das war nicht fair, wirklich nicht! Er war „the Negotiator", es war seine Pflicht, zu reden, es war das, was er am besten konnte.

Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf säuselte, es wäre auch das einzige. Alles andere setzte er in den Sand. Regelmäßig. Wie Ventress. Er sollte es doch bitte, einfach lassen und stattdessen weiter Verhandlungen führen. Ja, ja das sollte er. Nicht kämpfen, nein, nicht kämpfen, da war Anakin besser. Er verachtete ihn dafür, er wusste es. Sollte er doch alleine kämpfen, wenn er nicht zufrieden war! Und nicht fliegen, das war furchtbar. Er hasste es. Er könnte die Jedi verlassen, dann müsste er nicht mehr kämpfen und fliegen. Ja das könnte er tun. Und stattdessen als Diplomat Aufträge erhalten. Ja, vielleicht sollt er das tun. Aber dazu musste er zuerst seine Zunge wieder dazu überreden, ihm zu gehorchen. Und das tat sie nicht. Sie verriet ihn. Wie Qui-Gon damals.

Verdammt wie sollte er Anakin und die Republik retten, wie sollte er diesen verdammten, beschissenen Krieg beenden, wenn er seinen Mund nicht benutzen konnte? Wenn ihm die Wörter entglitten, wie Sand zwischen seinen Fingern?

Poodoo, er konnte es nicht mehr. Er war nutzlos. Nutzlos und Unfähig.

Und er hasste Politiker. Und die, die die Clone so verachteten. Er hasste sie. Und er musste kotzen. Schon wieder. Er wollte nicht. Armer Anakin. Er hatte das wirklich nicht verdient. Er hatte einen Meister verdient, auch wenn es ein ehemaliger war, der sich wenigstens genug unter Kontrolle hatte, um sich nicht bis fast zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu zu saufen.

Er hatte viel besseres verdient, aber nachdem Obi-Wan schon dieses Mindestmaß nicht mehr erfüllen konnte, stand der Rest außer Frage.

Verdammt, vielleicht wäre es wirklich das Beste gewesen, wenn er vor einem halben Jahr nach dieser Sache mit Siri wirklich gestorben wäre. Verdammt, Junge, warum musst du nur immer so hartnäckig sein? Warum musst du nur immer deinen Willen durchsetzten?

Und jetzt- jetzt war Siri tot. Und dieser drei mal verfluchte Jedi-Codex hatte ihm noch nicht mal ihre Nähe gegönnt als sie noch am Leben gewesen war! Scheiße!

Und dann... Dann war auch noch Ventress gekommen. Diese verdammte Mörderin, diese unglaublich verdorbene macht-sensitive Killerin. Und er, dumm wie immer, musste sich natürlich auch noch in sie verbeißen, musste natürlich all seine Kraft dafür verschwenden, sie zurück ins Licht zu bringen. Natürlich hatte er versagt, was wollte er sich vormachen? Das letzte Mal, dass er etwas richtig gemacht hatte lag so lange zurück, dass er sich nicht einmal mehr daran erinnern konnte. Er lebte nur noch, weil Anakin ihn aus jeder noch so hoffnungslosen Situation, in die er sich wieder einmal erfolgreich hinein manövrierte, heraus zog, bevor er draufgehen konnte, an seiner eigenen Dummheit. Und trotzdem, trotz dieser ewigen Unfähigkeit, luden noch alle möglichen Leute ihre Lasten auf ihm ab, vertrauten ihm Aufgaben an, die dadurch wieder nur zum Scheitern verurteilt waren. Spielte den Posterboy. Er konnte nicht mehr, er ertrug es nicht mehr! Er war eine Last, eine unbequeme, viel zu einflussreiche Last für den Orden. Und irgendwie wurden sie ihn nicht einmal los, weil er offenbar fast unmöglich umzubringen war. Hauptsächlich wegen Anakin. Dieser Narr. Idiot. Verbaute sich seinen eigenen Erfolg. Erfolgreich.

Er spürte eine einzelne Träne über seine Wange rinnen, nein, er spürte es nicht, er vermutete es, weil er noch weniger klar sehen konnte las zuvor. Wie auch immer.

_Verdammt, Kenobi! Lass den Jungen in Ruhe mit deinem Selbstmitleid!_

_Schlimm genug, dass er dich aus diesem verrauchten, heruntergekommenen Lokal zerren musste! Reiß dich zusammen!_

Ventress! Ventress war tot! Sie war eine Killerin gewesen, eine unbarmherzige, tödliche Attentäterin mit mehr Lebewesen auf dem Gewissen, als es Planeten im Kern gab. Sie hatte ihn gedemütigt, gefoltert, vergewaltigt auf Rattatak, ihn und viele andere, sie hatte ihn verkrüppelt, sowohl mental als auch körperlich. Sie hatte so vielen so viel Schmerz bereitet.

Warum, warum nur tat ihm dann ihr Tod so weh? Warum zerriss es ihn von innen heraus, verbrannte sein ohnehin schon zerfetztes Herz?

Nein, er würde sich zurückhalten, er würde Anakin jetzt nicht zeigen, wie wund seine Seele jetzt war. Schlimm genug, dass er es sich selbst eingestehen musste.

Vielleicht sollte er dem ganzen wirklich ein Ende setzen. Jetzt noch, bevor er Anakin zu sehr damit weh tat, bevor er noch mehr Schaden anrichten konnte, als er ohnehin schon tat.

Ja, vielleicht sollte er das wirklich. Ganz sicher. Das würde wahrscheinlich seine erste sinnvolle Tat sein seit- seit- seit sehr langer Zeit. Seit viel zu langer Zeit. Und dieses Mal würde er es richtig machen, dieses Mal würde es funktionieren. Dafür würde er sorgen.

Aber erst morgen. Morgen, wen er wieder klar denken konnte, wenn er sich wieder bewegen konnte-

Er spürte schwach, dass er auf etwas Warmes, Weiches sank, (ein Bett? Sein Bett? Wie zum Teufel, war er hierher gelangt? Ach ja. Anakin.) spürte, wie ihm jemand Stiefel und Tunika auszog, ihm sein Lichtschwert abnahm- warte, hey, nicht das Lichtschwert; die Waffe war sein Leben, Qui-Gon hatte es ihm gesagt, er hatte ihm erklärt, er dürfe es unter keinen Umständen verlieren. Er- er würde enttäuscht sein, von seinem dummen, dummen Padawan, der wiedereinmal sein Lichtschwert verloren hatte- Aber sein Widerstand verpuffte zwecklos, gescheitert wieder an seiner Unfähigkeit, seine Hände so zu bewegen, wie er eigentlich beabsichtigte. Verdammt.

Er spürte eine tröstende Hand an seiner Wange, spürte, wie ihm jemand kurz und sanft durchs Haar fuhr und spürte dann eine Berührung an den Schläfen und den genau so sanften, aber bestimmten Vorschlag in der Macht

_Schlaft, Meister, schlaft einfach! Lasst los! _

Eigentlich eine gute Idee, er würde heute sowieso nicht mehr weit kommen. Und er war so müde, so verdammt müde. Und er musste schon wieder kotzen. Nein, dann doch lieber schlafen. Er glitt langsam ab in die tröstende Dunkelheit des Vergessens. Zumindest bis zum ersten Alptraum.

* * *

_Sie setzte sich in den verlassenen Pilotensessel und starrte Gedankenverloren aus dem Cockpitfenster. Der Pilot lebte. Entgegen aller Erwartungen und aller Versprechen, die sie sich selbst gegeben hatte sie es nicht über sich bringen können, diesen verängstigten jungen Sollustraner in dem viel zu großen Sessel zu töten._

_Verflixt. Dieser verdammte Jedi hatte Schaden angerichtet. Wirklichen Schaden und sie würde hart arbeiten müssen, um wieder die zu werden, die sie gewesen war, vor diesem unglücklichen zusammentreffen, bevor ihr Meister sie verraten hatte. Ihr Meister hatte sie verraten, weil sie es sich selbst erlaubt hatte, ein Band, auch wenn es reiner Hass war, der in diesem Band vibrierte, entstehen zu lassen. Sie hatte es sich erlaubt, die Jagd auf den Jedi persönlich werden zu lassen, zu ihrem persönlichen Rachefeldzug. Und er hatte alles verdorben. _

_Er würde büßen dafür. Das schwor sie sich._


	3. II: Strafzettel, Hangover und Visionen

**Disclaimer: Hat sich nichts geändert, mir gehört immer noch nix!**

_Ok, das nächste Kapitel. Falls ihr das letzte ausgelassen habt, hier die Zusammenfassung:_

_Obi-Wan betrinkt sich, jammert, Anakin holt ihn ab und bringt ihn zurück zu Tempel. Auf dem Weg: Kenobi jammert.  
Weiter geht's am nächsten Vormittag._

_Hab versucht, das ganze langsam etwas aufzulockern, zumindest aus Anakins Sicht._

_Stehe momentan ein bisschen, also wenn jemand eine Idee hat... Wenn Zeit und Lust, bitte bitte reviewn:)_

_**Viel Spaß beim lesen!**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**II.**

**Strafzettel, Hangover und Visionen  
**

Anakin kehrte verschwitzt und erschöpft nach einem langen Trainingskampf mit Luminara Unduli zurück, die ihm zwar ordentlich eingeheizt hatte, trotzdem aber nicht Obi-Wans Niveau und damit die nötige Herausforderung gestellt hatte, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, mal wieder so richtig Dampf abzulassen und betrat das Appartement auf Zehenspitzen. Sein Meister schlief wahrscheinlich immer noch und falls dem so war, hegte er keinerlei Interessen ihn aufzuwecken.

Falls nicht, naja, dann war der kleinste Laut, der dünnste Lichtstrahl vermutlich die Hölle auf Erden für seinen mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ziemlich verkaterten Meister.

Lautlos tappte er zum Bad und öffnete die Tür. Seine Hoffnung blieb unerfüllt. Obi-Wan war wach.

Und wirklich wahrhaftig verkatert. Er hatte die Wange erschöpft auf die Kloschüssel gelegt und schien im Halbschlaf darüber zu hängen. Skywalker knipste das Licht an.

Obi-Wan kniff die Augen zu und stieß einen Fluch aus, für den sich ein Bandomeer'scher Minenarbeiter geschämt hätte und der ihn irgendwie schockte, wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich weil er es seinem früheren Meister nicht einmal zugetraut hätte, solcher Wörter überhaupt mächtig zu sein.

„Scheiße, Anakin, ausschalten! Hell, viel zu hell! Zu hell..."

Er brummte dankbar und schien wieder ab zu driften als Anakin die Ursache mörderischer Schmerzen hinter seiner ohnehin schon dumpf-pochenden Stirn wieder eliminierte. Kurz bevor er ein weiteres Mal die Reste seines Mageninhaltes in die Tiefen des coruscanter Abwassersystem schickte.

„Hmm...eigentlich kam ich in der Hoffnung her, hier Duschen zu können, die bei den Trainingsräumen sind untertags immer besetzt wie ihr wisst... Also wärt Ihr so freundlich...?"

Er machte eine vage Geste zur Tür hin.

Obi-Wan zischte wütend: „Würde es dir was ausmachen, nich so zu brülln? Danke!" Er deutete nun seinerseits zu Tür. „Geh bei Garen duschen!"

„Lasst mich nachdenken...Nein, danke, der hängt sicher gleich über der Schüssel wie Ihr im Moment. Ihr kennt ihn doch. Aber, wenn es euch nichts ausmacht-" Er versuchte, den schwachen Geruch von Erbrochenem, der im Raum lauerte, zu vergessen, durchquerte den Raum, sich unterwegs seiner Tunika entledigend und betrat die Dusche. Er genoss den heißen, dampfenden Wasserstrahl und ignorierte die gedämpften Flüche Kenobis über das viel zu laute Wasser, das auf den Boden tropfte.

„Hey, könnt ihr mir mal ein Handtuch geben? Das weiße, das mit mit den Mynoks..." Er wartete, aber es kam keine Antwort. Obi-Wan hatte die Folter für seine Ohren offenbar doch nicht ausgehalten und war verschwunden. Na schön, dann eben nicht. Er ließ besagtes Handtuch in seine tropfenden Hände schweben und konnte einen schwachen Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken. Obi-Wan hätte es kaum gut geheißen, das er die Macht, das „Licht des Universums" für solch triviale Zwecke missbrauchte. Naja, wie auch immer.

Hoffentlich hatte Kenobi sein Selbstmitleid wieder unter Kontrolle und keinerlei Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Abend und den Anflug von Depressionen, den Anakin in ihm gespürt hatte.

Er seufzte wieder und machte sich auf die Suche nach einer neuen Tunika, was sich im Endeffekt schwerer als geplant herausstellte, weil wieder irgendjemand (wahrscheinlich er selbst) seine dunklen Klamotten nicht nur über das ganze Appartement verstreut, sondern auch noch mit Obi-Wans gemischt hatte und er in der Dämmerung der geschlossenen Jalousien drei Anläufe brauchte, bis er eine Hose fand, die ihm gehörte, passte, frisch war und weder Einschusslöcher, noch halb zerfetzte Hosenbeine aufwies. Die erste war ihm zu kurz und außerdem beige, also nicht seine, sein zweiter Fund, den er erfolgreich unter dem Sofa heraus zerrte sah zwar aus wie eine der seinen und bestätigte das ganze auch noch durch die ausreichende Länge, eignete sich allerdings insofern nicht für den heutigen Tag nicht, da ein gesamtes Hosenbein fehlte und in die dritte hätte er beinahe zerrissen, während er sie mehr oder weniger sorgsam („KOMM! KOMM SCHON DU VERD-!!!") aus einer klemmenden Schublade zog.

Schließlich hatte er es geschafft sich vorzeigbar anzuziehen, sich zu rasieren, ohne sich die Halsschlagader durch zu schneiden (In der Hinsicht beneidete er Obi-Wan um seinen dichten, gleichmäßigen Bart, er selbst würde vermutlich aussehen wie ein cestianischer Pirat mit Brandnarben im Gesicht) und die langen Haare in eine halbwegs akzeptable Ordnung zu zwingen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Padme, allerdings nicht ohne seinen Meister davor noch ein oder zwei (oder drei) Pirinas-Tabletten gegen die sich anbahnende Migräne unterzujubeln, die er zuerst natürlich verweigert hatte. Schließlich verließ er den Tempelbezirk, zog sich die dunkle Kapuze über den Kopf und verschwand in dem nie endendem Strom geschäftiger Coruscanti, die durch die Straßen eilten und ließ sich von der Menge mitreißen, bis er die Stelle erreichte, an der er am Tag zuvor Padmes Speeder geparkt hatte.

An der Frontalschutzscheibe klemmte ein kleines Datapad, der drohte, Anakins Laune weiter zu vermiesen. Er nahm in an sich und warf einen kurzen Blick darauf. Der kleine, blaue elektronische Zettel machte relativ deutlich klar, das man _hier_ nicht über Nacht stehen durfte, erst in der nächsten Straße und der Besitzer des inkorrekt geparkten Speeders solle doch bitte möglichst schnell die beigefügte Rechnung innerhalb der nächsten Standartwoche begleichen, andernfalls müssten leider weiterführende Maßnahmen eingeleitet werden.

_Da draußen wütend ein Krieg, jeden Tag sterben Milliarden von Lebewesen auf Planeten, von denen ihr Trottel noch nicht einmal was gehört habt und hier gibt es schon fast ein Verfahren, weil der Speeder meiner Frau in der falschen Straße steht._

Er seufzte, der Siebte in diesem Monat, bei nur knapp einer Woche Coruscant-Aufenthalt.

Padme würde ihn kaltmachen.

Er schwang sich in das Fahrzeug und startete den Motor – oder, versuchte es zumindest. Er stieß ein klägliches Knattern aus und er spürte den Repulsorliftantrieb vibrieren und ihn eineinhalb Meter in die Luft brachte, bevor er ihm mit einem leisen Krächzen wieder ab starb. Das ganze wiederholte sich. Er knurrte, stieg aus und stieß mit einem Knurren die vordere Abdeckung auf. Der Repulsorliftantrieb rauchte leicht. Durchgebrannt. Na super. Nein, jetzt würde Padme ihn ermorden und seine Leiche an den Knöcheln über ihrer Wohnung aufhängen. Ganz sicher.

Er knurrte wieder und machte sich, seine Laune definitiv am heutigen Tiefpunkt angelangt, auf die Suche nach einem Lufttaxi, das ihn an den Rand des Senatsbezirks bringen würde.

Den Rest würde er zu Fuß gehen müssen, weil es keinem einfachen Lufttaxi gestattet war, so nahe an Republica 500 heran zu fliegen.

* * *

Elf Meister saßen in der uralten Zeremonienhalle auf den, ihnen zugewiesenen Stühlen, ruhig, den Kopf respektvoll gesenkt, als sie dem ältesten in ihrer Mitte, einer kleinen, grünen Kreatur, die nach fast neun Jahrhunderten als der größte, der lebenden Jedi galt.

Nicht alle waren physisch anwesend, mehr als die Hälfte schwebten einige Zentimeter über ihren Stühlen und nur eine leicht flackerndes Holoprojektion erlaubte es ihnen, an der Sitzung teilzunehmen und ihre Stimmen zu all den Entscheidungen abzugeben, die dann der Orden der Jedi in die Tat umsetzen würde. Einer fehlte und ab und zu sah einer der Meister fragend zu dem leeren Stuhl, aber so lange der Großmeister redete, gehörte ihm ihrer aller ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit und so fragte niemand.

Hier tagte der Hohe Rat der Jedi und niemandem, der nicht vom Rat selbst hereingebeten wurde, war es gestattet, ihre Sitzung zu unterbrechen. Und trotzdem öffnete sich die schwere Durastahltür plötzlich mit einem Zischen und ein junger Jedi stürzte, schwer atmend herein. Dunkle Schatten unter den schmerzhaft zusammengekniffenen Augen, die kupfernen Haare verwuschelt und in alle Richtungen abstehend, der Bart zerzaust, Tunika zerknittert, Stiefel dreckig. Elf paar Augen schnappten reflexartig zu dem Neuankömmling hin. Er nuschelte eine halbherzige Entschuldigung für sein Zuspätkommen, nickte den anderen kurz zu, zog den Kopf ein unter den stechenden und leicht vorwurfsvollen Blicken Meister Yodas und Mace Windus und ließ sich dann auf den letzten leeren Platz neben Ki-Adi Mundi fallen. Er war jünger als sie alle und zeigte im Moment definitiv nicht das Benehmen, das von einem der zwölf Ratsmeister erwartet wurde, aber niemand beschwerte sich.

Nur Kit Fisto verzog den Mund zu einem Grinsen und nickte ihm mit einem amüsierten Glitzern in den Augen zu.

„Nun, da sich Meister Kenobi offenbar doch noch dazu entschlossen hat, uns mit seiner Anwesenheit zu beehren, können wir uns ja wieder den wichtigeren Themen zuwenden... Ein Vorschlag, wie wär's mit den Klonkriegen? Möglicherweise hat mein geschätzter Kollege ja die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit damit zugebracht, sich eine seiner berühmten Strategien auszudenken, wie wir Christophsis wieder unter Kontrolle bringen könnten?"

Er erwartete zweifelsohne eine scharfe, spitze Bemerkung zurück, verpackt in einer genauso klugen, wie scharfsinnigen Erwiderung, aber besagter Meister Kenobi war zurzeit echt nicht in Stimmung für solche kleinen Wortgefechte. Er war müde, litt unter einer heftigen Migräne und den sonstigen Symptomen eines saftigen Hangovers nachdem er es gestern wirklich übertrieben hatte, war einfach schlecht drauf und hatte die gestrigen Ereignisse noch alles andere als überwunden. Deshalb war er auch äußerst dankbar, als sich alle nach einer ausbleibenden Bemerkung seinerseits wieder Christophsis und seiner Belagerung zu wandten.

Die Sitzung verlief quälend langsam, jede einzelne Diskussion schien sich unerträglich in die Länge zu ziehen. Kenobi hielt sich im Hintergrund, war überhaupt nicht bei der Sache und konzentrierte sich stattdessen erfolglos darauf, das andauernde Pochen hinter seinen Schläfen, sowie das bei jeder Bewegung wieder kehrende Schwindelgefühl loszuwerden.

„- Ordnung du bist, junger Kenobi?" Yodas Stimme driftete von irgendwo weit weit weg wie durch einen Schleier zu seinen Ohren. „Wa-? Ach so, ja sich, mir geht's gut, alles klar" er verzog seinen Mund zu einem leichten Lächeln, er hegte aber insgeheim den Verdacht, dass es eher einer Grimasse ähnelte.

Yoda schien nicht besonders überzeugt.

„Beteiligt an der Diskussion, du dich hast nicht. Deine Meinung zu Christophsis, wir gerne würden hören. Was zu sagen du hast, zu der Sache." Es war keine Frage.

Mist! Er wusste noch nicht einmal, worum es gerade ging.

„Äh, ja, Meister...Wie ich finde, hat Meister _(Verdammt, wer hat zuletzt geredet, wer hat zuletzt geredet? _Er vertraute seiner Intuition und wagte den Sprung ins kalte Wasser. War die Stimme nicht nahe gewesen?_) _Mundi die Situation recht gut erfasst. Es ist sicherlich riskant, aber es könnte funktionieren-" Seine Stimme erstarb unter ihren verwirrten, vorwurfsvollen Blicken. Seine Wangen glühten.

_Mist! Daneben!_

Zum Glück erbarmte sich Kit Fisto seines Freundes und fing mit Begeisterung, die Tücken und Risiken von Windus Plan (_Naja fast..._) zu debattieren. Obi-Wan spürte den besorgten Blick des Großmeisters einen Moment lang auf sich ruhen, bevor er sich wieder der Ansprache Fistos widmete.

Obi-Wan atmete einmal tief ein und aus, griff abermals in die Macht, um das damit einhergehende Schwindelgefühl loszuwerden und versuchte, sich auf die hitzige Diskussion zu konzentrieren, die jetzt entstand.

Aber ständig glitten seine Gedanken zu Ventress ab, ihrem Tod und seinem Versagen.

Oh, wie vermisste er im Moment die Zeiten, in denen der Rat seine Entscheidungen noch in ruhiger Kontemplation getroffen hatte, auch wenn er das selbst nie erlebt hatte.

Schließlich einigten man sich auf ein erstmaliges Abwarten auf weiter Berichte vom Bothanischen Spionagenetzwerk und die Sitzung war beendet, die erleichterten Meister in die Cafeteria zum Mittagessen entlassen. Nacheinander verließen sie, noch leise miteinander tuschelnd den Raum.

Obi-Wan beeilte sich, möglichst schnell die Flucht anzutreten, bevor Yoda ihn aufhalten konnte, aber er schaffte es kaum aus der Tür, da hielt Kit ihn auf. Seine Hoffnung schwand, als er Yoda und Mace hinter sich treten spürte.

Kit packte ihn bei den Schultern und zwang ihn, ihn anzusehen.

„Obi-Wan, was ist los? Hat dich der Tod dieser Mörderin so getroffen? Warum? Kenobi, rede mit mir!" Obi-Wan hielt seinem stechenden Blick stand. Vorerst.

„Mir geht's gut, Kit, mach dir keine Sorgen"

Kits ganze Haltung verriet ihn, er glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Hey, ich weiß, dass es für dich immer schwer ist, wenn du jemanden töten musst, aber manchmal-"

Er hatte recht, es war für fast keinen anderen Jedi so schlimm, Leben u nehmen. Obi-Wan wusste nicht genau wieso aber jedes mal, wenn ein Leben und seinen Händen verblasste, verfolgte ihn sein oder ihr Gesicht für Wochen im Schlaf. Auch wenn das diesmal nur die halbe Wahrheit war. Aber er würde sich hüten, dass zuzugeben. Sogar vor sich selbst.

„Mir. Geht. Es. Gut. Kit, wirklich...Und, naja, technisch gesehen hab ich sie ja nicht einmal-"

_Dunkler Himmel. Regen. Regen überall. Es regnet in Strömen. Ein Schlachtfeld. Nein, es war ein Schlachtfeld. Alte Teile, zurückgelassene, zerstörte Fahrzeuge rosten am Boden, dazwischen, die bleichen, mechanischen Gerippe, einstmals tödlicher Droiden. Aber keine Leichen. Die sind schon längst weg. Weggebracht von den Überlebenden Separatisten. Ein Hauch des Todes liegt über dem schlammigen Tal, längst vergangene Schreie hallen in der Macht wieder. Er kennt diesen Ort, er war schon einmal hier. Er hat hier gekämpft, getötet, seinen Freunden und seinen Männern beim sterben zugesehen, und hätte sich fast zu den Opfern hinzu gesellt. Dunkelheit. Die dunkle Seite liegt über dem ganzen Planeten und verpestet die Luft, verschlingt alles, was von der hellen Seite noch übrig geblieben wäre. Von den Jedi, die hier ihr Leben gelassen haben._

_Jetzt ist nur noch Dunkelheit übrig. Zorn, Trauer, Wut, Hass, Triumph, Tod, kalter Tod. _

_Erbarme dich, süßer Tod, nimm mich mit dir! Der ganze Ort schreit. Schreit nach Erlösung._

_Nein, nein, warte, darum geht es nicht. Es geht um Wut, um Zorn, um Hass und um die Gestalt, die inmitten des Chaos steht, die Arme ausgebreitet und sich dem Hass ergibt, sich in ihm suhlt, seinen Geschmack gierig aufsaugt und die Kraft, die daraus fließt. Sie lacht. Es klingt wie das Lachen eines geisteskranken Mörders, der sich über sein letztes Opfer beugt. Und tatsächlich, da, vor ihr liegt ein Mensch auf dem Boden, ein Einheimischer. Noch warm, aber eindeutig tot. Die Macht schweigt um diesen Mann. Seine Wunden bluten noch. _

_Er kann ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber er kennt sie trotzdem, erkennt diese grausame, eiskalte Lachen, das Vergnügen im Leid anderer findet._

_Oh ja er kennt es ganz genau, diese Lachen, er hat es gehört, wenn sie ihm die Haut mit der Laserpeitsche aufgerissen hat, wenn ihre Klinge sein Fleisch geküsst hat, wenn sein Körper sich unkontrollierbar zuckend unter massiven Stromschlägen aufgebäumt hat, wenn seine Muskeln krampfhaft protestiert haben, wenn er sich stöhnend gewunden hat vor Schmerzen. _

_Aber nein, das ist nicht möglich, sie ist tot, das ist NICHT möglich!_

_Sie wendet sich ihm jetzt zu und ihr Blick droht, ihn zu erstechen, ihr Anblick ihn zu ersticken und ihre Stimme - ihre Stimme lasst seinen Schädel zersplittern wie Glas-_

„_Kenobi...Mein Jedi. Mein junger, süßer, begehrenswerter, schöner Jedi-Meister. Du bist mein, Kenobi, MEIN!" _

_Nein, nein, NEIN! Er wollte hier weg, er wollte ihr nicht mehr zuhören, sie war tot, sie war, verdammt nochmal TOT! In seiner Brust breitete sich ein Schmerz aus, der beinahe schlimmer als alles andere war, er nahm ihm den Atem, seine Rippen knackten unter plötzlichem Druck, sein Herz hörte plötzlich auf zu schlagen...Und seine Schulter, seine Schulter, die auf Rattatak irreparabel verletzt worden war, brannte wie die Hölle. Die Narbe fühlte sich an wie mit gleißendem Draht traktiert... Glühend heißer Schmerz breitete sich aus..._

_Seine Sicht verschwamm, es wurde schwarz um ihn herum, er verschwand in der Dunkelheit-_

„Obi-Wan! OBI-WAN! KENOBI!" Er spürte, wie ihm jemand kräftig mit der Hand ins Gesicht schlug. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen und konnte verschwommen die Umrisse dreier Jedi-Meister erkennen, die über ihm knieten und ihn bestürzt anstarrten. Mace hatte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und Kit hatte offenbar gerade zum zweiten Mal ausgeholt.

Er drehte sich zur Seite und erbrach sein spärliches Frühstück gewaltsam auf den Boden neben sich.

Mace musste springen, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Verdammt, daran musste er wirklich arbeiten.

Bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit hätte er sich verzweifelt gewünscht, ein Loch möge sich doch bitte jetzt sofort öffnen, in das er verschwinden könne und nie wieder auftauchen, aber im Moment tat sein Kopf viel zu weh um noch so lange, zusammenhängende Gedanken zu ertragen.

Er spürte wie sie ihn wieder auf den Rücken drehten und ein paar Schritte weiter zogen.

Es war ihm alles einfach egal momentan, wenn er doch nur einfach wieder das Bewusstsein verlieren könne, wenn er einfach so weg driften könne, einfach so... so angenehm...weg vom Schmerz-

Ein weiteres Mal holte ihn eine saftige Ohrfeige zurück und er hörte Kits Stimme wie durch Watte an sein Ohr dringen. Sein Verstand brauchte eine Weile, um einen Sinn darin zu erkennen.

„Bei der Macht, Obi-Wan, was bei allen Sternen der Galaxis-" Irgendjemand unterbrach ihn und er spürte wie die kühle Hand des Nautolaners von seiner verschwitzten, heiß glühenden Stirn verschwand. Er zitterte haltlos.

Dann Mace: „Kit, lass sie durch- Meister Yoda, vielleicht solltet ihr-" Was Yoda denn nun sollte, hörte er nicht mehr, denn ein plötzlicher, fiebriger Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn am ganzen Leib.

Er spürte schwach am Rande, wie Kit ein wenig zur Seite Rückte, um einer weiteren Person den Weg frei zu machen, die sich zu ihm herunter beugte und ihm zwei Finger an den Hals legte.

„Meister Kenobi? Könnt ihr mich hören?"

Ja, er konnte sie hören, nur nicht so richtig verstehen, aber das war jetzt sowieso egal, er war doch sowieso schon tot...mehr oder weniger auf jeden Fall...

Er spürte wie er wieder abglitt und hieß die erlösende Dunkelheit willkommen, die sich sanft um sein Bewusstsein legte.

Die dritte Ohrfeige verblieb ohne Wirkung und auch der empörte Protestschrei der angekommenen Vokara Che, sowie ihr darauf folgende, ziemlich wütende Tirade gegen Kit Fisto, in der es um die ordnungsgemäße Behandlung von Patienten ging, verhallten ungehört.


	4. III: Date mit einem toten Hutten

************

**Disclaimer: Hat sich nix geändert, mir gehört immer noch nix.**

**Nach langer Zeit wieder ein neuen Kapitel... Hab versucht das ganze jetzt lockerer zu schreiben.  
Passiert nicht wirklich viel in dem.**

****

Viel Spaß!

* * *

RoMythe: _Hey, vielen Dank für's lesen und reviewn! I'm glad you liked it:D Hoffentlich genug, damit du dabei bleibst;)_

**DarkStar: **_**Hey, danke! Freut mich, wenn's dir gefällt! Und high-five für's Obi-Wan Fan sein! Kann mich nur anschließn. xD Hoffe dir gefällt das neue Chap, auch wenn der Style jetzt eher salop ist...**_

* * *

**********III.**

****

**Date mit einem toten Hutten**

„Zu spät!" Padme drehte sich nicht einmal um, als er in ihr Appartement gestürzt kam. Das heißt, nein, er wäre gestürzt, aber nachdem, was mit ihrem Speeder passiert war (schon wieder!) hatte er eher versucht, sich unauffällig hinein zu schleichen. Nicht, dass das bei ihr jemals funktioniert hätte, aber einen Versuch war es wert gewesen.

„Tut mir Leid, Schatz, aber du weißt doch, wie das mit den Lufttaxis hier ist-"

„Lufttaxi? Du hattest doch meinen-" Sie seufzte resigniert (und erinnerte ihn damit viel zu sehr an Obi-Wan) und wandte sich ihm zu, den Muja-Saft Becher auf den kleinen Glastisch vor dem Sofa abstellend. „Anakin Skywalker, wo" er zuckte unter ihrem stechenden Blick zusammen und starrte auf seine ungeputzten Stiefel,"ist mein Speeder?"

„Ähem...naja... er...er...steht noch beim Tempel. Jedenfalls in der Nähe"

„Und was genau macht er da?"

„Na stehen. Ich hab noch keinen Speeder getroffen, der von alleine fliegen-"

„Anakin Skywalker!"

„Ist ja gut, tut mir Leid"

„Was tut dir Leid?"

„Naja, ist ja nicht so, dass man ihn nicht wieder holen könnte, der steht bestimmt noch-"

„ANAKIN SKYWALKER!"

„Hey, ich sagte ja schon, es tut mir Leid..."

„Tja...nur leider weiß ich immer noch nicht, was genau dir Leid tut...Ich hoffe für dich, dass er noch flugtauglich ist!"

„..."

„Anakin?"

„Er fliegt noch, ja...Jedenfalls bald wieder-"

„Das soll heißen?"

„Der Repulsorliftantrieb ist durchgebrannt. Aber das kann ich reparieren. Ist kein Problem."

Sie seufzte wieder.

„Und?"

„Und das hier", er reichte ihr das kleine Datapad und sie riss es ihm beinahe aus der Hand.

Wenn es um ihren Speeder ging, war sie beinahe genauso empfindlich wie er selbst, wenn es um jegliche Art von Maschinen und Technik ging.

Zu seiner Überraschung stieß sie einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Er starrte sie an.

„Den Sternen sei Dank, ich hatte schon erwartet, du hättest ihn doch noch irgendwie geschrottet"

„Ich? Einen Speeder schrotten? Deinen Naboo-Krezzla 534? Niemals"

Sie warf ihm noch einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, auf den hin er verstummte und wieder ein paar Zentimeter schrumpfte.

Sie schien ihm das ganze recht schnell zu verzeihen, beachtete man die Tatsache, dass sie keine zwei Minuten später wieder in seinen Armen lag und ihn sanft küsste.

„Ach, Ani..."

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Tunika und atmete tief seinen Geruch ein.

Sie wurden von seinem plötzlich piependem Comlink unterbrochen. Er knurrte leise protestierend, ab aber dann doch nach und aktivierte es.

„Ahsoka?"

„_Meister, entschuldigt, dass ich störe... Senatorin, schön Euch zu sehen", _Seine Padawan warf Padme einen etwas irritierten Blick zu, die höflich zurück nickte und wandte sich dann wieder Anakin zu.

„_Meister Yoda hat mich gebeten, euch zu kontaktieren. Es geht um Meister Obi-Wan. Es...geht ihm nicht gut_"

Anakin starrte sie leicht beunruhigt an und tastete vorsichtig an dem mentalen Band entlang, das ihn mit Obi-Wan verband. „Was hat er denn angestellt?"

„_Er-_", sie räusperte sich, „_er ist heute nach der Sitzung zusammengebrochen und noch nicht wieder aufgewacht_"

Anakin runzelte die Stirn, seine blauen Augen wurden dunkel.

Oh, das war nicht gut, das war überhaupt nicht gut.

„Oh nein. Wo ist er jetzt?" „_Ratet mal, Meister. Ihr kennt doch Vokara Che._"

Oh, nein, oh nein. Kenobi würde wahrscheinlich wieder die gesamte nächste Woche unerträglich sein. Oder zumindest echt mies drauf.

„Ich bin unterwegs, Snips"

„_Alles klar, Meister...Meister?_" „Noch was, Ahsoka?"

„_Äh ja...in den unteren Ebenen von Coruscant wurde vor zwei Stunden ein ziemlich einflussreicher Unterweltboss umgebracht. Gothen Huntda. Ein Hutte. Schon mal gehört? Nein? Auch egal. Er wurde auf jeden Fall erstochen. Von einem Vibroschwert, wie es scheint. Der Tatort ist noch frisch, deshalb sollen wir uns dass mal anschauen, sagt Meister Yoda._"

„Und wozu braucht es da uns?"

„_Naja, laut Meisterin Nu wurden heute morgen einige der streng geheimen Akte aus dem Tempel kopiert. Es war Zufall, dass sie es überhaupt entdeckte, diese Typen waren offenbar keine Amateure. Die Daten wurden auf speziell angefertigte Datapads geladen, die, so praktisch solche modifizierten Dinger auch sein mögen, zu unserem Glück Spuren hinterlassen haben. Und es stellte sich heraus, dass Huntda exakt so ein Modell bei sich hatte. Es war zerstört und gelöscht, aber unsere Techniker haben es zweifelsfrei identifiziert._"

Ein unangenehm beunruhigender verdacht schlich sich in seinen Kopf, aber noch war er nicht sicher. Denn das alles gab immer noch keinen schlüssigen Grund, warum ausgerechnet-

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, warum ausgerechnet wir diesen Job machen müssen, ich meine..." Er schluckte. „Wessen Akten wurden da geklaut, Snips?"

Sie zögerte.

„_Meister Kenobis, Meister._"

Das hatte er irgendwie befürchtet. Er schloss die Augen für einen Moment.

„Wo sollen wir uns treffen?"

„_Ich schick euch die Koordinaten, Meister._" Er nickte. „Danke. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde dort.

„_Verstanden Meister. Und- Meister? Macht euch keine Sorgen um Meister Kenobi. Der wird schon wieder. Wie immer_", sie grinste ihn aufmunternd an, bevor sie mit einem kurzen „_Tano Ende_" die Verbindung unterbrach.

Er seufzte tief.

„Tut mir Leid, Schatz. Ich muss gehen." Sie seufzte.

„Natürlich. Ich hab sowieso bald eine Versammlung im Senat. Richte Obi-Wan schöne Grüße von mir aus, und er soll gefälligst besser auf sich aufpassen"

„Mach ich" Ein letzter, flüchtiger Abschiedskuss und er war weg. Wieder einmal. Die Zeit reichte nie.

„Und bring mir meinen Speeder wieder!" - „Jaja..."

* * *

Wieder war er gezwungen, sich auf die (in seinen Augen zweifelhaften) Flugkünste eines Taxifahrers zu verlassen. Diesmal eine grünhäutige Rodianerin, die unentwegt zu Musik sang, die aus den ziemlich veralteten Lautsprechern tönte und Anakin ein paar Vorurteile und Urteile einbrachten, die er einfach nicht in die Macht entlassen und vergessen konnte, denn jedes mal wenn er es versuchte, fing es sofort hinter seinen Schläfen an, zu pochen.

Er war gewissermaßen gezwungen, die Taxifahrt zu verkürzen, und trottete gemütlich auf den untersten Ebenen Coruscant einer hell erleuchteten, endlosen Promenade von zwielichtigen und teilweise heruntergekommenen Bars und Clubs entlang, die dem, aus dem er Obi-Wan in der Nacht zuvor gezerrt hatte, nicht unähnlich sahen. Die Hälfte der Gestalten, die sich an diverse Mauern lehnten oder sich auf ihre Kameraden stützten (auch hier gab es ein Dejavu) schien statt dem Mittagessen, Correllianisches Bier getrunken (_gesoffen_, dachte er bei sich, _trifft's besser_) zu haben.

Er wich ihnen in weiser Voraussicht aus, spürte sie in der Macht. Mehr oder weniger hell, mehr oder weniger verwischt und undeutlich vom Alkohol, mit mehr oder weniger Midichlorianern, die sie deutlicher spürbar machten und hin und wieder einer darunter, der sich in der Hinsicht hervorh-

Moment mal, was war das? Eine Präsenz? Eine Präsenz, stark, eindeutig macht sensitiv, _vertraut?_, aber wo? _Wo? Da, nein, in der Bar gegenüber. War das die Bar, in der gestern-?_

_Warte, wo? Wo? _

Die Präsenz war verschwunden. _Mist! _Das wäre interessant geworden. Er wusste nicht, was die Jedi in dieses Lokal zog, aber es wäre sicher interessant gewesen, welcher der werten Kollegen und Kolleginnen Meister Kenobi hier imitierte - oder in seine Fußstapfen trat. Vielleicht sogar jemand wie Meister Windu.

Okay, eher unwahrscheinlich, aber wer konnte genau sagen, wann der stoische Jedi-Meister sich zu seiner Menschlichkeit bekannte. Im Tempel sicher nicht. Er konnte nicht _so_ unberührt vom Krieg bleiben. Oder doch? Aber er bezweifelte, dass er es gewesen war. Die Person war weiblich gewesen. Zumindest vermutete er das, denn in der kurzen Zeit, hatte er das nicht genau feststellen können.

Egal, er hatte ein Date mit einem toten Hutten (Oh, Mann der stank sicher schon wie eine tote Nacktschnecke. Nicht, dass er dafür tot sein musste...) und er war schon wieder viel zu spät dran.

Der junge Ritter verfiel in einen ruhigen Trab und nahm ein paar Abkürzungen über einige niedrige Dächer und Tiefgaragen (Bei der Macht,_ ein offener J4-17, Kort-Class!_) und kämpfte sich durch die dichter werdende Menge.

Jemand rempelte ihn an und er wäre fast gestürzt, konnte sich aber noch fangen und setzte seinen Weg fort. Aus dem Trab war ein hastiger Gang geworden. Er trat sowieso schon jedem Zweiten, dem er begegnete auf die Füße, Tentakel, Schwänze,...was auch immer und er konnte sich bei der Macht nicht vorstellen, wie jemand durch diese Menge rennen sollte, ganz egal wie spät er wieder dran war. Er drehte sich um, um sich zu entschuldigen, weil er jemanden versehentlich den Ellbogen in die Rippen gerammt hatte -

_Feuer, Schmerz. Sein Kopf- sein Kopf zerbarst, Blut spritzte. Er lag am Boden, sah seinen eigenen Leichnam und _war_ sein eigener Leichnam in einer Blutlacke am Boden, eine große, blutende Wunde klaffte auf seiner Stirn, genau zwischen seinen Augen, die ihn weit aufgerissen und leer anstarrten, unter die Haut, bis direkt in seine Seele-_

Er ließ sich fallen und hörte einen Blasterschuss einschlagen, während er das Drehmoment nutzte, um sich zur Seite zu drehen und wieder aufzustehen und sah sich dann um. Jemand schrie. Der Rodianer, der direkt hinter ihm gewesen war, er erkannte ihn wieder. Und die smaragdene Haut, die mit dunklem, blauen Blut befleckt war. Es rann an seinen Arm entlang. Anakin wandte sich ab, der Mann würde überleben. Seine Augen suchten kühl den Himmel ab, die Fassaden um ihn herum, aber die Anzahl der Möglichkeiten war endlos. Keine Chance, den Schützen ausfindig zu machen.

Er fluchte und suchte in der Macht, aber die aufgewirbelten Emotionen um ihn herum und der Schmerz des Rodianers machten es quasi unmöglich, irgendetwas zu finden.

_Verdammt!_ Aber er würde sich darum kümmern. Besser eine Nachtschicht einlegen als morgen den Tag nicht mehr zu erleben. Aber jetzt musste er los. Und zwar schnell. Er stellte nur noch sicher, das der Rodianer versorgt wurde, bevor er sich davon machte. Die Behörden waren unterwegs und ein Verhör brauchte er jetzt _echt _nicht auch noch. Eine andere Aufgabe wartete.

Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ihn ein Scharfschütze, der ihn beinahe gekillt hätte noch geschockt, ganz zu schweigen davon, das ein Unbeteiligter verletzt wurde, aber inzwischen wurde beinahe täglich auf ihn geschossen. Und Verletzte gab es Milliarden. Der Krieg brannte jede Emotion aus den Jedi. Langsam aber sicher. Selbst aus Anakin.

Am Tatort erwartete ihn dann auch eine entsprechend wütende Ahsoka. Er war offenbar, wieder mal, zu spät gekommen und die Behörden hatten den Leichnam schon verschwinden lassen.

(Anakin, der insgeheim schon darauf gehofft hatte, beschwerte sich nicht.) Sie fanden nicht viel außer ein paar grünlich, schleimigen Blutflecken und einem äußerst verschreckten, zurückgelassenen Zwergnexu, das sich das heruntergekommene Apartment offenbar mit dem Hutten geteilt hatte. Sie beschlossen, zum Tempel zurückzukehren, Anakin enthusiastisch und froh, den Gestank wieder loszuwerden, Ahsoka etwas zögerlicher, weil sie nichts gefunden hatten und immer noch stinksauer.

* * *

Woanders erwachte ein bestimmter etwas angeschlagener Jedi-Meister langsam wieder.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als ob eine Herde Banthas darüber getrampelt wäre. Seine Lider fühlten sich an wie Blei, aber irgendwie schaffte er es dann doch, sie aufzumachen. Nur einen Spalt weit, aber, denn das grelle Licht brannte wie Feuer. Er blinzelte und zwang sie ein wenig weiter auf, weit genug, damit er etwas erkennen konnte.

Die grauen Wände kamen ihm vertraut vor, ebenso die halb geschlossenen Jalousien und das dunkle Mitternachtsblau, das die Bettwäsche färbte in der er lag. Er stöhnte leise und versuchte sich aufzurichten, gab es aber relativ schnell wieder auf, nachdem sich sofort eine Übelkeit seiner bemächtigte, die seine ohnehin schon brennende Speiseröhre ganz entschieden zu viel gefährdet hätte. Im Einklang mit schnellen Schritten, die verklangen spürte er jemanden draußen an der Tür vorbeigehen, eine warm glimmende, beruhigende Präsenz.

Etwas rastete ein.

_Die Hallen des Heilens._

Er lag in den Hallen des Heilens. Schon wieder. Aber warum? Was hatte er den dieses Mal...

Ah, ja. Ja klar. Seine Erinnerung kam zurück. Ventress Tod (Ein Stich in der Magengegend begleitete den Gedanken), dieses erniedrigende Besäufnis von dem aber nur die Erinnerung an den anschließenden Kater erzählte, Anakin dessen morgendliche Dusche seinen Kopf malträtiert hatte, der Rat und sein - _der Rat! _Er war nach der Sitzung zusammengebrochen und das ziemlich erbärmlich.

_Oh nein! Nein! Nein! Nein! _Schlimmer konnte es ja wirklich nicht mehr kommen.

Scham ließ Hitze in seine Wangen steigen und diesmal wünschte er sich wirklich ein Loch möge sich doch bitte sofort hier auftun, das ihn in eine weit, weit entfernte Galaxie befördern würde und zwar schnell, bitte und ohne Rückfahrkarte. Er ließ seinen Kopf wieder in die Kissen sinken und stieß ein langes, gequältes Stöhnen aus. Frustriert schlug er mir der Faust hart auf die Matratze und fuhr sich durch die kupfernen Haare, die jetzt widerspenstig in alle Richtungen standen.

In dem Moment ging die Tür auf und Obi-Wan musste nicht aufsehen um zu wissen, wessen harsche Schritte er hörte, die sich näherten. Eine Gestalt begleitete sie. Wie ein Nexu, das sich auf seine Beute stürzt, trat die Heilerin neben sein Bett.

Er hasste es, er _hasste_ es!

„Ah, ihr seid also wach. Na endlich"

Er äugte vorsichtig zu der Twi-Lek hinauf, nicht wirklich in der Lage, ihrem feurigen Blick standzuhalten und nicht wirklich bereit eine weitere Predigt zu hören.

Und wie erwartet, dauerte es auch nicht lange.

Vokara Che setzte sich schließlich nach längerem wütenden Starren auf die Bettkante, seufzte und wechselte sofort wieder in einen vertrauteren Umgangston. Normalerweise begrüßte er das, aber die Tatsache, dass sie sich gerne hin- und wieder aufspielte als ob sie seine Mutter wäre, versetzte dieser Freude immer einen kleinen Dämpfer. Der war in dem Fall nicht ganz so klein.

„Junge, weißt du ich glaube, du kriegst hier bald ein eigenes Zimmer. Es vergehen keine zwei Wochen, in denen du nicht mindestens einmal hier bist, sofern du nicht halb tot in einer Klinik am anderen Ende der Galaxis liegst und Skywalker in den Wahnsinn treibst. Und wenn du dann mal, was an sich schon ein halbes Wunder ist, _unverletzt_", sie betonte das Wort dermaßen, dass es sich anhörte, als ob das eigentlich sowieso gar nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Obi-Wan fühlte sich tief in seinem männlichen Stolz gekränkt. So schlimm war es jetzt auch wieder nicht.

„Doch genauso schlimm ist es. Also, noch mal, du warst _unverletzt _(_Sag mal, muss das sein?_) und musstest das natürlich sofort ausnützen um dich mit Mengen von Alkohol zu betrinken, die einen correllianischen Dockarbeiter aus seinem Speeder geworfen hätte.

Aber das Mal beiseite, (Obi-Wan holte erleichtert Luft) weil es nicht die Alkoholvergiftung ist, die dich hier hergebracht hat (wieder ein Aufatmen, damit war das also erledigt) und das ist es was mir Sorgen macht"

„Wieso?"

„Ruhe, jetzt bin ich dran! Was mir Sorgen macht ist genau dieses „Wieso" Obi-Wan. Du brichst nach der Rats-Sitzung einfach so zusammen, landest wieder hier (_oh, surprise_!) und das völlig ohne körperlichen Grund! Ich möchte wissen, was dich so fertig macht!"

Obi-Wan unterdrückte einen resignierten Seufzer. Im Ernst, was ging sie es an, wie er seine Abende verbrachte. Und es ging sie schon gar nichts an, warum er sich irgendwie nicht mehr _ganz_ fühlte.

Er hatte versagt. Aber auch das ging sie weniger als gar nichts an. Er würde darüber hinwegkommen.

Kein Grund sich so aufzuführen.

„Was mich fertig macht?" Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die dichte kupferne Mähne.

„Was mich fertig macht? Dieser ganze verdammte Krieg macht mich fertig! Und nicht nur mich, jeden anderen auch...Jeder Jedi, der... Wisst ihr, wie es ist, jemanden zu töten? Unschuldige zu töten? Mit jedem Befehl tötet man, nimmt man mehr Leben und mehr und mehr und man gibt Befehle um dem Töten ein Ende zu setzen, aber stattdessen tötet man nur noch mehr.

Dieses Blutbad endet nie, du kannst nur hilflos zusehen, wie alles darin versinkt, im Wissen, das du es bist, der es verschuldet und es gibt nichts mehr, was du tun könntest. Nichts mehr, um es zu beenden. Es geht nur immer weiter. Und irgendwann- irgendwann versinkst du selbst darin und ertrinkst in all dem Blut. Es saugt dich mit in die Tiefe, wie ein Strudel im-"

Er schloss die Augen und setzte sich vollends auf, nicht willens, das Mitleid in ihren Augen zu sehen und das verständnisvolle Nicken zu erkennen.

„Wenn soweit alles passt, gibt es auch keinen Grund mehr, länger hier zu bleiben. Ich werde dann-"

Sie drückte ihn zurück in die Kissen, noch bevor er die Beine ganz auf dem Boden gestellt hatte.

„Du bleibst hier, solange ich es dir sage, Junge! Wir machen noch ein paar Tests, nur um sicher zu gehen."

Obi-Wan hatte den starken Verdacht, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht wusste, welche _Tests _sie denn eigentlich noch durchführen sollte. Es gab schließlich vermutlich keinen Quadratzentimeter in seinem Körper mehr, der noch nicht holographiert, getestet und dokumentiert war.

Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihn nur noch ein wenig länger hier behalten. Zum piesacken. Jeder brauchte schließlich ein Hobby, nicht wahr?

Brummelnd und schlecht gelaunt ließ er sich zurück sinken und vergrub trotzig den Kopf unterm Kissen. Wenn sie ihn schon „Junge" nannte, durfte sie sich auch nicht aufregen, wenn er sich auch so verhielt.

Er hörte sie mit einer eigenartigen Mischung aus Kichern und leicht genervtem Seufzen aus dem Raum schleichen.

* * *

**Reviews wären wie immer mehr als willkommen! xD**


	5. IV: Flucht mit Hindernissen

**AN: Hey, Leute, tut mir echt Leid dass es soooo verdammt lang gedauert hat, aber ich schaff's sowieso nie irgendwelche Rythmen beim updaten einzuhalten... Hoffe ihr habt es trotzdem noch nicht ganz aufgegeben und euch gefällt's;)**

**Bin nicht wirklich zufrieden mit dem Kapitel, aber da ich's, glaub ich, nicht besser hinkriege, wird's jetzt einfach trotzdem gepostet. xD**

**Muss mich wirklich bei DarkStar bedanken, die mich total motiviert hat, das Chap fertigzuschreiben:D **

**Und bei allen, die so nett waren und reviewt haben! **

**Vielen Dank!**

* * *

**Dark Star:** Schnell, war das wirklich nicht, aber jetzt doch ein update:) Vielen Dank für's reviewn auf jeden Fall! Hoffe, dir gefällt das neue Chap!

**Sheila V:** Freut mich, wenn sie dir gefällt:) Hoffe das bleibt auch so bei dem Chap... Vielen Dank für's kommentieren!

**Toni America:** I'm glad you enjoyed it:D I can imagine that it's pretty hard to use a translator to read stories... I guess it's always a bit of a dare that you get everything right then, isn't it? But I feel honored that you bothered to do anyway:D Thanks! Ah... no, I think I won't in the near future, 'cause officially, Ventress is dead after Boz Pity and even if we know more or less that she isn't, I'll keep this up for a bit longer, I think, before she reveals a real evidence for her being alive. Thanks for the review!

* * *

**IV.**

**Flucht mit Hindernissen**

Vorsichtig setzte er seine Füße auf den kalten Boden und stemmte sich hoch. Er atmete aus und wartete, bis sich das Bild wieder justierte und sich der kurze Schwindelanfall gelegt hatte. Dann erst konnte er sich auf die Suche nach seiner Tunika machen. Die war, natürlich, weg. Verschwunden.

Nein, er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Meisterin Che, die ihn zugegebenermaßen inzwischen ziemlich gut einschätzen konnte akribisch dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihm eine Flucht so schwer wie möglich gemacht wurde.

Auch gut, dann eben keine Tunika.

Nur gut dass sie hier von diesen lächerlichen, erniedrigenden weißen Kitteln, die hinten zu allem Überfluss noch offen waren und eher als Stofffetzen denn als Bekleidung durchgehen würden vor ziemlich genau drei Jahren aufgrund von sich häufender Beschwerden von entsetzten, sonst so würdevollen Meistern abgeschafft worden waren und jetzt durch eine schlichte, dünne weiße Hose und einem ärmellosen Shirt ersetzt worden war.

Wenigstens wurde sein muskulöser Bizeps so mal sichtbar. Ehrlich, wenn er eh nach jeder zweiten Mission hier landete, wozu dann bitte dieses ganze Schwitzen zum Muskeln aufbauen. Es half offenbar ja doch nicht gegen Verletzungen.

Das Shirt gab's natürlich nur für die, bei denen in näherer Zukunft kein Herzstillstand zu erwarten war.

Anders wäre der Verschleiß von dem Zeugs so enorm gewesen, dass er vermutlich den Statistiken der grob gewebten Roben, die vor jedem zweiten Kampf von den Besitzern einfach an Ort und Stellen fallen gelassen und nie mehr geholt wurden, ernsthaft Konkurrenz gemacht hätten.

Das Roben-Budget hatte seit Anfang der Klonkriege so lächerlich absurde Ausmaße angenommen, dass die werten Damen und Herren Jedi dazu angehalten wurden, sie doch bitte einfach auf dem Flaggschiff zurück zu lassen und zu Kämpfen überhaupt nicht mehr mitzunehmen. Das war wiederum bei den Meistern auf wenig Begeisterung gestoßen, da diese berühmte Robe zur Uniform gehörte und sich mit der viel zu weiten Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und einem bösen Blick viel besser jemand einschüchtern ließ als ohne (Besonders wenn die Körpergröße einen ansonsten daran hindern würde, was natürlich extreeeem selten war).

Obi-Wan schüttelte jetzt seinen Kopf, um ihn wieder frei von all diesen schwirrenden, im Moment durchaus vernachlässigbaren Gedanken zu befreien und machte sich auf die Suche nach den Turnschuhen, die seines Wissens zu dem Zeugs dazugehörten.

Und wo war sein Lichtschwert?

Egal, keine Zeit. Er wusste verschwinden bevor wieder jemand auftauchte. Er hatte keine Zweifel dass Vokara jedem Einzelnen ihrer Untergebenen mit Morddrohungen gegen sie und ihre Padawane auf ihn angesetzt hatte und ihn außerdem ans Bett fesseln würde, sollte dieser Versuch jetzt misslingen.

Ah, die Schuhe. Na endlich.

Er fuhr seine Fühler in der Macht aus und tastete sich vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer hinter verschlossener Tür vor. Leer. Gut.

Er verwendete die Macht, um die Tür langsam auf gleiten zu lassen und steckte kurz den Kopf hindurch, bevor er den entscheidenden Schritt wagte.

Einmal aus dem Zimmer wandte er sich um um die Tür zu schließen und- stockte.

Auf dem Türrahmen stand lächerlich groß in silbernen Lettern aus Durastahl, die auf das Holz genagelt! waren: „Zimmer 327" darunter „Obi-Wan Kenobi".

Er spürte, wie ihm die Kinnlade herunter fiel. Er hatte ein eigenes _Zimmer_ in den Hallen des Heilens? Also dass war nicht nur mehr als peinlich, es war auch wirklich traurig. Die Letzte die ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen hatte war eine uralte Twi-Lekk gewesen, mit Namen Kajthon, die sterbenskrank gewesen war und quasi bei den Heilern gewohnt hatte.

Obi-Wan gab ein schwaches Geräusch von sich, das an einen Hund erinnerte dem man auf den Schwanz getreten war und zog schmollend wie ein Padawan von dannen.

Dreimal musste er in die nächste Putzkammer oder ein Klo einbrechen um einer plötzlichen Patrouille auf Morgenvisite zu entgehen, und einmal knallte er gegen eine Tür, weil er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie abgeschlossen war (so viel zur natürlichen Eleganz eines Jedi), aber dann hatte er es geschafft. Er war draußen.

Zitternd in seinem dünnen Zeugs, weil die Korridore außerhalb der Hallen in der Nacht nicht beheizt wurden wenn es nicht absolut notwendig war, sprich wenn Coruscant einen seiner extrem seltenen Winter mit Schnee, Eis und Frost erlebte, machte er sich auf den Weg durch den Tempel.

_Schmerz. Tod. Anakin. Anakin ist tot! Nein, doch nicht. Anakin kniet da auf dem Boden, zwischen Trümmern und Staub in einer sich ausbreitenden Blutlache. Er hält einen schmalen Körper fest an seine Brust gepresst, hat das Gesicht gebeugt und wiegt den leblosen Körper langsam vor und zurück. Seine Schultern beben, doch Obi-Wan hört kein Schluchzen. _

_Dafür hallt der Raum. _

_Er ist zerstört aber zwischen den Trümmern hallt der Atem eines Sterbenden. Ein raues, gurgelndes Keuchen, unterbrochen nur von schwachen Hustenanfällen. Er möchte helfen, möchte etwas tun, aber er kann sich nicht bewegen, kann nur zu sehen und Zeuge sein._

_Dann ersterben die rauen Atemzüge. Und mit ihnen verschwindet diese unheimliche Stille, dieses verschwommene Echo._

_Anakin hebt den Kopf und Obi-Wan kann zum ersten Mal die erschlaffte Gestalt in seinen Armen erkennen. Es war Anakins Padawan. Aber Anakin hatte gar keinen Padawan. Oder doch?_

_Ahsoka Tano. Ein Name. Anakin's Padawan? Der Jedi-Meister ist verwirrt. Er spürt, dass er das eigentlich wissen sollte._

_Aber er kann jetzt auch nicht darüber nachdenken, denn Anakin starrt jetzt direkt in seine Augen, das Blau funkelt intensiver als er es jemals zuvor gesehen hat. Er spürt wie er unwillkürlich zurück zuckt unter dem kalten Blick, der sich tief in seine Seele bohrt und fühlt den Stoß durch die Macht, der ihn unsanft an die gegenüberliegende Wand befördert. _

_Die graue, Asche verhangene Welt verschwimmt vor seinen Augen und er spürt Blut an seiner Schläfe hinab tröpfeln. Warum die Schläfe, müsste es da nicht eher den Hinterkopf treffen? Ein Atemzug, zwei Atemzüge später hat sich der Aufruhr in seinem Kopf wieder genug gelegt, damit er etwas erkennen kann._

_Anakin steht jetzt direkt vor ihm, stützt beide Arme neben seinem Gesicht und hält ihn so gefangen._

„_Deine Schuld! Du hast sie umgebracht. Deinetwegen hab ich meinen Padawan verloren!" Obi-Wan möchte protestieren, er ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er niemanden ermordet hat, schon gar nicht einen Padawan, aber Anakin bringt ihn mit einem Blick zum Schweigen._

_Und dann schlägt er ihm hart ins Gesicht, aber Obi-Wan fühlt den Schmerz nicht, nur sein hasserfülltes Gesicht als er mit einem Ruck das mentale band durchtrennt, dass sie verbindet, sie zu Brüdern macht._

_Schmerz. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass es möglich ist, so viel Schmerz zu ertragen. Nicht wieder. Der Ruck reißt auch die schlecht verheilte Wunde, die Qui-Gon's Band hinterlassen hat, wieder auf und weiß gleißender Schmerz erfüllt sein Gesichtsfeld. _

_Er sieht nichts mehr, fühlt nur mehr diesen gleißenden Schmerz, den Verlust, der ihn verrückt macht, erleidet Höllenqualen während er versucht, einen Sinn dahinter zu erkennen und dann hört er nur noch jemanden Lachen, ein helles, bösartiges Lachen einer Frau. Das Lachen einer gefallenen Jedi, dass ihm nur all zu vertraut ist und ihn in den Wahnsinn treibt und tief vergrabene Erinnerungen weckt._

_Ventress._

_Und sie lacht ihm ins Gesicht, genießt seinen Schmerz, den Hass der ihn durchflutet und mit glühenden Eisen seinen Schädel traktiert._

_Und dann ist sie vor ihm und ihre blauen Augen flackern mit Wahnsinn und bohren sich in seine._

„_Du bist mein, Jedi!" Und er wehrt sich, wehrt sich und-_

Obi-Wan schlug die Augen auf. Er stöhnte. Sein Kopf pochte schmerzhaft unter einer heftigen Migräne und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Das für ihn jetzt viel zu Helle Licht vermeidend kniff er die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen und versuchte, seine Umgebung zu identifizieren. Er war nicht weit weg von den Heilern. Natürlich, die Flucht.

Verdammt, was war den jetzt wieder passiert? Schweiß tränkte seinen ganzen Körper und ließ den dünnen Stoff an seiner zitternden Form kleben. Er setzte sich auf und kämpfte gegen einen plötzlichen Würgereiz an. Nur gut, dass er noch nichts gegessen hatte heute.

Er kam langsam auf die Beine, aber sofort verschwamm der Korridor vor seinen Augen und er kroch zur Wand, um sich zu stabilisieren. An dem Türpfosten war Blut. Er musste dort irgendwie aufgeschlagen sein.

Verwirrt fuhr er sich an die pochende Schläfe. Seine Finger glitzerten rot, als er sie verwundert ansah. Na toll.

Zurückgehen würde er aber auf keinen Fall. Schlimm genug, dass sie ihn lächerlich machten, er musste das wirklich nicht noch selbst auch noch schaffen.

Er kämpfte sich mühsam auf die Beine und setzte seinen Weg fort, sich ständig an der Wand abstützend, weil er sonst ohne Zweifel wieder umgekippt wäre.

Nur gut, dass so früh niemand unterwegs war. Jemanden, der ihn mit mitleidigen Blicken bedachte und zurück zu Vokara schleppte, konnte er jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Er wusste später nicht mehr wirklich, wie genau er es angestellt hatte, zurück zu seinem Appartement zu finden, ohne entdeckt zu werden und dabei noch nicht einmal anzufangen über diese eigenartige Vision nachzudenken, oder was auch immer das war, aber er war der Macht dankbar für diese kleinen Geschenke. Zum Glück waren Anakin und Ahsoka zu der Zeit immer noch im Bett.

Er schaffte es gerade noch so, den Türschalter zu ihrem Appartement zu betätigen, bevor er sich einfach hineinfallen ließ und in der Macht winkte, um besagte Türe wieder zu gleiten zu lassen.

Er ließ den Kopf erschöpft nach hinten fallen und wartete darauf, dass sich sein Magen wieder beruhigte, bevor er den Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer in Arbeit nahm.

„Obi-Wan?" Eine entsetzte Stimme gelangte mit Verzögerung an sein Ohr, zusammen mit schnellen Schritten.

Oh, Scheiße! Verschätzt.

Er stemmte sich auf die Ellbogen, noch bevor Anakin ihn erreichte und versuchte, sich endgültig aufzusetzen. Anakin verhinderte dieses Vorhaben effektiv, indem er ihn einfach wieder zurück auf den Boden drückte. Er legte ihm eine kühle Hand auf die Stirn.

„Was zur Correllianischen-Hölle macht ihr da? Ihr solltet bei den Heilern sein, versucht mir bloß nicht weiß zu machen, die hätten euch entlassen!" Obi-Wan fragte sich, wie jemand es schaffen konnte mit einem Tonfall zu reden, der gleichermaßen vorwurfsvoll wie besorgt klang.

Anstatt einer Antwort grunzte er etwas Unverständliches. War auf der sichereren Seite.

„Sagt mir jetzt nicht, ihr seid in dem Zustand abgehauen!" Er klang jetzt eindeutig verärgert. Wieder ein Grunzen. Dann ein Seufzen und der gefällte Jedi-Meister spürte, wie sein ehemaliger Padawan einen Arm unter seine Knie schlang und einen unter seinen Rücken schob und ihn mit Leichtigkeit in seine Arme hob. Er legte ihn sanft aufs Sofa und kniete sich dann neben ihn.

„Was ist mit eurem Kopf passiert?" Obi-Wan, der die Frage nicht ganz verstanden hatte, beschloss einfach das Nächste zu sagen, dass ihm in den Sinn kam.

„Vokara hat mein Lichtschwe't beschl'gnahmt... .Könnt'st du mir das abhol'n bitte?"

Anakins schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte in einem Tonfall, den garantiert er von Obi-Wan selbst kopiert hatte. Eine unverwechselbare Mischung aus Sorge und amüsierten Ärger.

„Ich werde jetzt dieses Kat versorgen und dann Vokara anrufen, damit sie jemanden schickt, der euch holen kommt. Und keine erneuten Ausbruchsversuche, klar?"

„Ich muss-" Er drehte sich auf die Seite und würgte sein Frühstück hervor. Seine Zunge fühlte sich irgendwie an wie Sandpapier. Und in seinem Kopf schwirrte alles. Wieder dieser Seufzer.

Er hörte am Rande wie Anakin ihren Haushaltsdroiden anschnauzte, er solle das sofort wegwischen.

Anakin kniete plötzlich wieder neben ihm (Obi-Wan hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er überhaupt aufgestanden war), drehte sanft seinen Kopf herum und half ihm sich aufzusetzen, damit er trinken konnte. Dann erst machte er sich daran, die heftig blutende Platzwunde auf seinem Kopf zu versorgen. Der Jedi-Meister döste langsam unter den sanften Fingern seines ehemaligen Schützlings ein.

Obi-Wans angeschlagener Schädel, dessen trunkenes Hirn sich plötzlich dazu entsschloss, den dichten gedanklichen Nebel in seinem Inneren ein wenig zu lichten, pochte zwar immer noch wie die Hölle, aber dafür konnte er jetzt wieder einigermaßen klar denken.

Auch die Übelkeit verflüchtigte sich langsam.

Wenn Gefahr drohte, konnte er sich so eine Schwäche einfach nicht leisten. In diesem Fall lief er zwar keineswegs Gefahr, im nächsten Moment in tausend kleine blutige Stücke zerschossen zu werden, wenn er sich nicht bewegte, aber die Vorahnung einer mächtigen Standpauke von Vokara Che ließ ihn nichts destotrotz nicht viel weniger erschauern.

Er kämpfte sich auf die Ellbögen und packte Anakin, der sich abgewandt hatte und schon sein Com in der Hand hatte, am Arm.

„Lass es gut sein, das geht schon wieder." Anakin sah schon fast komisch aus, der Arm nur beinahe an sein Ohr gepresst, verblüfft und verärgert starrend. Er holte tief Luft, zweifellos um seinen wirklich anstrengenden Patienten anzuschnauzen, er solle sich gefälligst wieder hinlegen und den Schnabel halten oder ähnliches, und hatte den Mund bereits halb offen, als Obi-Wan beschloss, einzugreifen und die Bombe platzen zu lassen.

„Ich hab jetzt ein Zimmer bei den Heilern. Che hat ihre bescheuerte Drohung doch glatt in die Tat umgesetzt.", er wimmerte fast vor (nicht ganz ungekünstelter) Scham.

Anakin starrte immer noch, aber es war ihm anzusehen, dass er verzweifelt um Selbstdisziplin kämpfte. Nur leider war er in solchen Dingen noch nie besonders begabt gewesen. Er prustete los.

Es war kein Lachen mehr, es war mehr ein hysterischer Anfall.

Er japste verzweifelt nach Luft und fiel halb auf den immer noch halb am Sofa liegenden Obi-Wan. Das Gesicht in dem rauhen Stoff der hellen Tunkia vergraben, kicherte er in die Schulter seines nicht ganz unschuldigen Partners. Das Comlink lag nutzlos und deaktiviert am Boden und Obi-Wan verschwendete keinen Moment und schob es mit der Macht tief unter die Couch.

Und niemand kroch da unter gern herum, um etwas hervorzustöbern.

In einem Haushalt zu leben, der von zwei Männern geführt wurde, die erstens fast permanent woanders waren und zweitens beide weder Lust noch Laune hatten, mehr als das nötigste zu tun, um das Appartement bewohnbar zu halten und sich beide nicht besonders am gelegentlichen Chaos zu stören, das hin und wieder Einzug fand, hatte auch seine Vorteile. Zumindest in diesem speziellen Fall. Es war nicht so, das die Wohnung völlig verdreckt oder verstaubt war.

Nein, eigentlich war sie im Moment sogar ungewohnt sauber, nachdem Obi-Wan nach einer kleineren Explosion in der Küche, als Anakin den Herd in Brand gesetzt und den Ionen-kocher zu sehr erhitzt hatte, von einem plötzlichen und nicht sehr dauerhaften Sauberkeitswahn überrascht worden war und mithilfe des Haushaltsdroiden, an dem er zwischendurch seine putz-bedingten, Couchtisch-Scherben-ausgelösten Aggressionen ausgelassen hatte (_Ich bin doch nicht Anakin, ich bin nicht wütend, bin nicht wütend, Nein! Bin __NICHT WÜTEND AUF DIESEN VERDAMMTEN STAUBFRESSER_) nicht nur die Küche, sondern gleich das Chaos im gesamten Appartement vernichtet hatte.

Was blieb war einzig und allein ein großes, schwarzes, verkohltes Loch in der Küchenwand, die zum Wohnzimmer führte, eine verbrannte Tunika und angesengte Augenbrauen und der dunkle, geheimnisumwitterte Hohlraum zwischen Sofa und Fußboden.

Nicht mal der arme, verbeulte Droide hatte sich dieses Mal die Mühe gemacht unter die alte Couch zu kriechen und im Staub zu wühlen und Obi-Wan, der von seinem Wutanfall vorher noch ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt hatte, hatte Mitleid mit bekommen und ihn nicht dazu gezwungen.

Deshalb war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass in absehbarer Zeit niemand, der noch alle Tassen im Schrank hatte unters Sofa tauchend würde und sich den zerstörerischen Kräften, alter Staubmäuse und deren Bewohnern aussetzen würde.

Allerdings würde er dafür sorgen, dass Anakin diese Aufgabe zugeteilt wurde, sollte er es doch noch wagen ihn Vokara's ungezügeltem Sturm auszusetzen.

Nur gut, dass Anakin ganz offensichtlich trotz seines Anfalls noch etwas Mitleid für seinen altn Meister aufbringen konnte.

„Na-a gu-ut, hab-s ka-piert." Er wurde noch immer von einzelnen Kicherern geschüttelt. „Ich werde euch da nicht wieder raufschicken." Er wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Aber ich schwör's euch, wenn ihr hier nochmal so auftaucht-" Obi-Wan sollte nie erfahren, was ihm dann blühen würde, denn der Junge schüttelte sich wieder.

Er ignorierte ihn und schleppte sich stattdessen in sein Zimmer, wo er in einem erleichterten Schlummer die Mühen seiner ungeplant anstrengenden Reise auszukurieren gedachte.

Nicht lange, nachdem sich der Schlaf seiner bemächtigt hatte, wurde er aufs brutalste wieder an seine Vision erinnert. Sie wiederholte sich wieder und wieder in verschiedenen Varianten und verfolgte, folterte ihn und als er schließlich am Morgen die Augen aufschlug, kam er nicht umhin, sich ungerecht behandelt zu fühlen.

Waren diese verdammten Träume nicht Anakin's Fluch, und nicht seiner?

Er hatte andere Probleme.

Zum Beispiel verliebte ausgerechnet er sich eine Frau, die ihn jedesmal, wenn sie ihn sah, umbringen wollte-

_das hatte jetzt nicht wirklich gedacht!_

Nein, nein hatte er nicht. Er war nur etwas verwirrt im Moment. Totaler Blödsinn. Außerdem war Ventress tot. Ein für alle mal ausgemerzt. Ein Übel weniger in der Galaxis. Nichts weiter. Vielleicht hatte er sich bei seinem kleinen Abenteuer doch ein Gehirnerschütterung geholt.

* * *

Anakin seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf, während er an der Kaffeemaschine herumfummelte und das halb zerstörte Ding wieder in Gang zu setzen versuchte.

Irgendetwas lief da falsch.

Irgendetwas _war _falsch_. _Nicht so, wie es sein sollte.

Trotz Obi-Wans ständiger Beteuerungen, es gehe ihm gut, zeugten seine Taten von etwas anderem.

Kein Jedi sollte so aus der Mitte gebracht werden, wenn eine Möchtegern-Sith starb.

Er wusste, dass sein Meister es sich zu einem genauso unerreichbarem, wie frustrierendem Vorhaben gemacht hatte, Ventress gegen ihren Willen zurück ins Licht zu zerren, sie zu bekehren und zu einem der ihren zu machen.

Er verstand ihn nicht. Er verstand ihn prinzipiell in vielen Dingen nicht besonders, aber das hier- das hier war etwas anderes.

Hier _wollte_ er ihn verstehen.

Er hatte das Gefühl er _musste_ ihn verstehen. Musste wissen, was in seinem Bruder vorging. Um zu verhindern, dass besagter Bruder eine riesengroße Dummheit beging.

Es war sein untrüglicher Sinn für Gefahr, der ihm sagte, er solle sich vorsehen. Ein gerade nicht greifbares Gefühl, dass ihn warnte. Vor der Sturheit Obi-Wans. Oder vielleicht vor etwas viel Tieferem, Schwierigerem, das tief in seinem Meister vergraben lag und am besten nicht ausgeputtelt werden sollte. Oder vielleicht auch gerade das passieren _musste_.

Und dann die Geschichte heute morgen. Er war, sprichwörtlich gesagt, mit seinem Huttese am Ende.

_Poodoo!_

Auf jeden Fall konnte es so nicht weitergehen.

Die Hexe war tot, verdammt noch mal, warum musste sie immer noch im Hirn seines Freundes herumspuken?

Warum war es so schwer für den sonst so perfekten Jedi, sie einfach loszulassen? Er war nicht so, als hätte er eine Verbindung zu ihr aufgebaut, oder eine Freundschaft.

Sie hatte ihn gefoltert, bei der Macht, hatte ihn leiden lassen und sich im Geräusch seiner Schreie ergötzt! Sie war ein gefühlloses, sadistisches Monster! Ein Monster dass es nicht verdiente, dass man um es trauert! Ja nicht einmal, dass jemand sich an es erinnert!

Er grummelte frustriert und schlug eine Faust auf die Maschine.

Ein viel versprechendes Brummen flackerte auf. Er grinste schwach. Erst ein Kaffee, dann grübeln. Grübeln mit einer Tasse dampfendem nubischem Lormad-Cappuchino in der Hand ließ sich viel leichter ertragen als ohne.

Er konnte natürlich auch darüber meditieren, eigentlich sollte er das sogar als Jedi.

Aber er, Anakin Skywalker, hatte mit dieser exotischen Beruhigungsmethode noch nie besonders viel anfangen können. Besser grübeln mit Kaffee als meditieren ohne. Er war doch nicht Obi-Wan, auch wenn es in dem Fall hauptsächlich um ihn ging.

Er kramte ein saubere Tasse aus der Spüle und plazierte sie unter der Maschine.

Ein Knopfdruck und die hellorange Flüssigkeit sollte ihn mit ihrem Duft bereits in einen halb-meditativen Zustand versetzen. Ganz ohne Meditation.

Die Maschine knatterte kurz, gab ein ächzendes Geräusch von sich, dass entfernt an reißendes Metall erinnerte und-

Anakin tauchte geistesgegenwärtige in Deckung als das Ding mit einem Knall implodierte. Er wimmerte, als glühheißes Metall von der Theke regnete und Streifen davon bis auf die Decke geschleudert wurden.

_POODOO! _

_Nicht schon wieder!_

Er stemmte sich langsam wieder hoch und sah sich den Schaden an. Die Arbeitsplatte rauchte noch, ein schwarzer Fleck zeigte den jetzt leeren Standort der Ex-Kaffeemaschine. Die gesamte Küche war voll mit qualmenden, metallenen Fetzen, rubinroten Bohnen und milchigen Transpiralglas-Scherben und er konnte schwach durch den Rauch erkennen, dass durch das schwarze Loch in der Wand weitere in das Wohnzimmer geflogen waren. Er fluchte noch einmal kräftig.

Verflixt, warum passierte das immer ihm? Noch dazu mit einer _Maschine_? Er war mit solchen Dingern aufgewachsen, war der beste Mechaniker im Tempel. Er war manchen Droiden näher als anderen Lebewesen, verdammt noch mal!

Eine Kaffeemschine hatte nicht in die Luft zu fligen, nachdem er an ihr herumgebastelt hatte! Er jagte nichts unbeabsichtigt in die Luft!

Na dann, grübeln eben ohne Kaffee. Meditieren. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, als er, immer noch mit einem unerträglich hohem Pfeifen im Ohr, das Trümmerfeld beäugte. Schlimm, ganz schlimm.

Obi-Wan würde ihn umbringen. Dieses mal garantiert.

Und was noch viel schlimmer war, kein Kaffee! Er schnippte im vorbeigehen mit der Macht um den Haushaltsdroiden in Richtung Küche zu schicken. Der regte sich kurz und sank dann mit einem leises Seufzer in sich zusammen. Die Powerzelle löste sich plötzlich aus der Verankerung knallte geräuschvoll auf den Boden.

_Ganz ruhig, Anakin, ganz ruhig! Kein Grund auszuflippen! Ich werde auf nichts eintreten, ich werde auf nichts eintreten... ich werde mich später darum kümmern, nein ich werde die Teile nicht aus dem Fenster werfen... Ich bin ein Jedi, ein Jedi, ich reg mich nicht über solche Banalitäten auf, ich bin ruhig, immer ruhig..._

Anakin verzog sich wortlos in sein immer und kletterte, still leidend und beschämt auf sein Bett, eine Meditationshaltung einnehmend, bei der sein rechter Oberschenkel lange regelmäßig Krämpfe bekommen hatte und versank in den sanften Wellen der Macht, die über ihm zusammenschlugen, als wollten sie ihn ertränken.


	6. V: Anakins Fluch

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört wieder nix.**

Also, hier das neue Chap:D Werde später noch was ausführlicheres dazu schreiben, bin momentan aber leider ziemlich im Stress, also erst mal nur: Viel Spaß!:D

* * *

**V.**

**Anakins Fluch**

Obi-Wan gähnte und schleppte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte es zwar geschafft, eine Hose aufzutreiben (was bei ihrer Wäsche-Wirtschaft immer wieder einem Wunder gleichkam – apropos, vielleicht sollte wieder mal jemand die ganzen herumliegende Dreckwäsche zu den Droiden bringen... irgendjemand halt), hatte die Suche nach einer Tunika aber wieder relativ schnell aufgegeben, weil er sich jedes mal, wenn er sich gebückt hatte, beinahe übergeben hatte und das Zeugs sicher wieder irgendwo unter seinem Bett anstatt im Schrank lag. Er zog also halb nackt weiter in die Küche, ein durchnässtes Handtuch noch auf seinen Schultern liegend, die jetzt Mähne noch tropfend und dunkel vom Wasser, wo Anakin gerade eine neue Kaffeemaschine installierte und- Moment, zurückspulen und stopp: Wieso bei allen Sternen der Galaxis würde Anakin eine _neue_ Kaffeemaschine installieren? Oder besser: Warum schien er es für _notwendig_ zu erachten eine _neue_ Kaffeemaschine zu installieren? Er sah sich um, wie immer auf das Schlimmste gefasst und sein Hirn brauchte genau eineinhalb Sekunden, bevor etwas einrastete.

„ANAKIN SKYWALKER!"

Anakin zuckte zusammen und drehte sich langsam um, den Blick so offenkundig schuldbewusst, dass er fast an einen Dackel erinnerte. Obi-Wan holte tief Luft und öffnete den Mund – nur um von einer plötzlichen Welle von Übelkeit zu überrollt werden, weil sein eigenes Geschrei in seinem Kopf wieder Sirenen ausgelöst hatte. Typisch. Immer wenn man es nicht brauchte.

Es war nicht weit bis zur Spüle, aber beinahe zu weit für ihn. Anakin verzog etwas das Gesicht, als er Galle spuckte. Fast reine Galle, mehr war im Moment nicht enthalten in seinem Magen. Das hielt ihn aber unglücklicherweise nicht von einem schmerzhaften, rhythmischen Zusammenziehen ab.

„Meister, seid ihr in Ordnung?"

Obi-Wan spülte sich den Mund mit Wasser aus und ließ sich Zeit mit einer Antwort.

Ein tödlich funkelnder Blick drohte Anakin zu erstechen als er den Mund aufmachte. Er klappte ihn wieder zu und wartete auf das Ende.

„Anakin Skywalker. Ich warne dich, wenn du mich das _noch mal_ in den nächsten drei Tage fragst, werde ich..."

Er konnte nicht anders. Es war quasi auf einem Silbertablett serviert. Ehrlich, manchmal (oder eigentlich fast immer) musste er einfach sagen, was ihm gerade so in den Sinn kam. Es war manchmal schon fast wie ein Zwang...

„Was? Mich ankotzen? Ich glaube das hatten wir diese Woche schon, Meister..."

„Padawan-"

Er wurde nicht besonders höflich von dem Lauten zirpen seines Commlinks unterbrochen, das mit einem penetranten und unerträglich hohen Piepston unnachgiebig nach seiner Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Er flucht und stolperte halb über das Sofa, als er versuchte, es unter dem Polster hervorzuziehen, unter dem es es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte.

„Ist ja gut du verdammtes – Hallo?"

„Nicht so gut gelaunt, Meister Kenobi"

„Oh, morgen Mace. Was ist los?"

„Sehr direkt wir heute sind, hmmm? Dem berühmten Negotiator, das nicht bekommt." Obi-Wan verschluckte sich fast. _Mace Windu_ imitierte _Yoda_? Den großen Meister Yoda? Und das noch nicht mal schlecht. Er staunte auch nicht schlecht.

„Na wie auch immer. Falls du es wieder aus deinem genialen Hirn verdrängt hast, in fünf Minuten fängt die Ratssitzung an. Bring den Jungen mit!"

„Der Junge hat einen Namen, Mace, wie du sehr genau weißt und-"

„Also dann bis gleich, Kenobi"

Die Verbindung brach ab und ließ einen mit offenem Mund starrenden Obi-Wan zurück, der sich der Vollständigkeit wegen verpflichtet sah, seinen Satz zu beenden und eher lahm hinzufügte: "und der lautet Anakin Skywalker." Dann begriff er. „Oh, nein, nein, nein! Komm schon, das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Nicht schon wieder!" Er ließ sein Commlink an Ort und stelle fallen und rast in sein Zimmer auf der Suche nach dem Rest seiner Tunika. „VERDAMMTER MIST! Das hast du jetzt nicht gehört-", hörte es Anakin aus dem Zimmer kommen und dann „Anakin, mach dich fertig, wir müssen zum Rat!"

„Was schon wieder? Wieso, hab ich was angestellt?"

„Woher soll ich denn das wissen? Jetzt komm schon!"

Er stürmte aus seinem Zimmer, mit einem Arm schon in seiner Robe, während der andere verzweifelt versuchte, seine immer noch nassen Haare in eine halbwegs vorzeigbare Ordnung zu zwingen.

Anakin, der mit seinen langen Beinen zwar keinerlei Probleme hatte mit dem halb-rennenden, halb gehendem Jedi schritt zuhalten (diese Kombination war von der Eleganz her allerdings nicht die Vorteilhafteste, gab es doch nach ungefähr jedem dritten Schritt so eine Art kleinen Hüpfer nach vorne) wunderte sich aber doch ziemlich, warum sein Meister jetzt plötzlich die zerfetzte Kaffeemaschine so schnell vergessen hatte und jetzt plötzlich so einen Stress hatte.

Wie gut, das ihr mentales Band solche Sachen schnell löste. Obi-Wan hatte ihn ohne Zweifel schon wieder gehört. Er musste wirklich ganz dringend an seinen Schilden arbeiten.

„In drei Minuten fängt diese Ratssitzung an und ich komm schon wieder zu spät."

Aha. Gut zu wissen. Druckmittel brauchte der Mensch immer. Vor allem wenn es um jemanden ging, der so gut wie kein Streitgespräch verlor, sofern es irgendetwas sinnvolles beinhaltete.

Nur leider hatte Anakin in den wenigen Sekunden, in denen er über die entstehenden Möglichkeiten sinnierte, seinen Meister in der Masse von Padawanen verloren, die in dem Moment den Gang bevölkerten verloren, zweifellos auf dem Weg zum Unterricht.

Egal, es wusste schließlich wo er hin wollte. Er mochte zwar den Tempel bei weitem nicht so gut kennen wie Obi-Wan, hauptsächlich auch deswegen, weil _seine _geheimen Entdeckungstouren sich meistens auf den Untergrund Coruscants bezogen hatten, wo er auf dem Schwarzmarkt nach Droiden und Droidenteilen gesucht hatte.

Obi-Wan selbst hatte, das hatte er ihm irgendwann erzählt, als er Anakin mal bei seinen nächtlichen Aktivitäten erwischt hatte erzählt, zuerst mit Quinlan Vos und Garen Muln und dann allein regelmäßig in schlaflosen Nächten an Expeditionen durch den Tempel teilgenommen, die die drei natürlich vorzugsweise in verbotene Zonen geführt hatte. Ob und was sie dort gefunden hatten, hatte er ihm allerdings verschwiegen. Er hatte nur angedeutet, es gäbe genug Legenden über lauernde Gefahren in Form von Monstern, Riten, uralten Reliquien und Wegen in der Macht selbst in den versteckten Winkel im Tempel, und er wolle ihm diese ja nicht verderben. Anakin, der diese Ansicht zwar weder geteilt noch verstanden hatte, war zwar etwas beleidigt darüber gewesen, dass ihm sein Meister offenbar nicht genügend vertraut hatte, hatte aber gewusst, dass das berüchtigte amüsierte Glitzern in seinen Augen der Indikator dafür war, dass er sowieso nicht mehr preisgeben würde und Anakin hatte nicht weiter nach gebohrt.

Er hastete jetzt den breiten Gang entlang und blinzelte in die aufgehenden Sonne. Der sich erhebende Stern warf einen fantastisch glitzerndes scharlachrotes Licht durch die Panoramafenster, das an den Säulen zurückgeworfen wurde und sich in den glatt polierten Marmorfliesen spiegelte, die den Boden bedeckten. Nur in der Mitte des Ganges wurden seine Schritte durch einen langen, weichen Teppich gedämpft, der dem Korridor, der schon fast die Ausmaße einer Halle hatte in einem tiefen karmesinrot einen gewichtigen und schwerwiegenden Charakter verlieh.

Ein zur Schau gestellter Luxus, der nicht mehr im Gegensatz zu der Lebensweise und der sonst gepredigten und auch eingehaltenen Moral von Bescheidenheit und Asketismus der Jedi stehen könnte. Es wusste schon lange niemand mehr so genau, wo alle diese Luxusgüter, die den Tempel schmückten eigentlich herkamen, Tatsache war aber, dass große Teile schon mehrere hundert Jahre alt waren. Man ging davon aus, dass es im Grunde ein Ansammlung an teuren Geschenken war, die dem Tempel im Laufe der Jahre geschickt worden war.

Trotzdem hatte diese protzige Ausstattung Anakin anfangs schwer schockiert, vor allem, weil seine Mutter trotz der offensichtlich mehr als ausreichenden finanziellen Mittel des Tempels als Sklavin zurückgelassen worden war, während er, ein kleiner Junge, der nur zufällig machtsensitiv genug war, um von Wert für den uralten Orden zu sein und aus seinem Sklavendasein gerettet worden war. Obi-Wan hatte versucht, ihm die delikate politische Situation zu erklären in der der Orden sich in der Hinsicht bewegte, aber Anakin hatte es nicht verstanden- nein er hatte sich schlichtweg _geweigert_, es zu verstehen und das tat er bis heute. Vielleicht, nein, ziemlich sicher, würde Shmi Skywalker noch leben, hätten sie sie mit nach Coruscant genommen oder wäre es ihm zehn Jahre später erlaubt gewesen sie zu befreien, oder auch nur früher bei ihr zu sein.

Das war ein alter unvergessener Schmerz, der sein Blut noch immer um Kochen brachte. Dies war ein Ereignis, das er seinem Meister noch nicht vergeben hatte und es wahrscheinlich nie tun würde, obwohl er wusste, Obi-Wan hatte einfach nach dem Code gehandelt, an den er so fest glaubte, in der Überzeugung, Anakin dadurch zu schützen, ihm zu helfen. Trotzdem, auch wenn er technisch gesehen nicht _schuld_ an Shmis Tod war, sein damaliges stures befolgen von Befehlen und das daraus resultierende Dahinscheiden Shmi Skywalkers war ein Fehler, den er seinem besten Freund _einfach nicht verzeihen konnte_.

Obi-Wan wusste das natürlich und Anakin wusste, dass es an ihm genauso nagte, wie an Anakin selbst, er wusste, er bereute seine Blindheit bis heute, aber was geschehen war, war geschehen. Und niemand, nicht einmal er, der Auserwählte konnte daran etwas ändern. Das war etwas, das für immer zwischen dem Team Kenobi-Skywalker stehen würde, ganz egal wie sehr sich beide bemühten, es auszumerzen.

Es war ein unschöner Fleck, ein Riss in ihrem Band, aber es zerstörte es nicht, hielt sie nicht auf. Es änderte nichts an der Zuneigung und an der brüderlichen Beziehung, die sie zueinander entwickelt hatten. Im Gegenteil, es hatte sie wahrscheinlich sogar darin unterstützt auf eine eigenartige, verdrehte Weise. Und dafür war Anakin dankbar. Er wusste ehrlich nicht, was er tun würde, würde er erfahren, das sein Bruder in einer Mission ums Leben gekommen wäre, aber er ging davon aus, das das Gemetzel auf Tatooine, mit dem er einen ganzen Tuskenstamm ausgerottet hatte, wie ein Ausdruck der Barmherzigkeit dagegen wirken würde.

Die Tür zum Ratszimmer, die eigentlich mehr einem großen, majestätischem Tor ähnelte, das aus einer älteren Zeit, in der man die Türen noch manuell öffnete übrig geblieben schien und verkabelt worden war. Die Silbernen Flügel schwangen gerade wieder zurück, nur um sich im nächsten Moment mit einem dumpfen Knall wieder zu schließen. Im Zentrum war der Jedi-Code vor ein paar Jahren in Basic eingraviert worden. Die uralten Reliefs, die das Silber rundherum zierten und verschiedene Aufnahmen von Jedi in hundert verschieden Kämpfen zeigten, manche hatten noch einen kleinen Energiereaktor in den Gürtel gesteckt, an dem ihr Laserschwert angeschlossen war, manche kämpften sogar noch mit Stahlklingen, wirkten seltsam verzerrt und schienen sich im schwachen roten Schein der Sonne, der in den Vertiefungen gefangen schien und eigenartig surreal und unheimlich schimmerte, beinahe zu bewegen. Sie starrte ihn unverwandt an, ihre Gesichter zu wissenden Fratzen des Abscheus und der Furcht verzerrt. Sie wussten, wer er war. Sie _fürchteten_ ihn. Sie fürchteten dass, wozu er fähig war, fürchteten, was er tun würde. Fürchteten ,das Monster, das aus ihm werden würde, das ausbrechen würde, alle Ketten abwerfen würde und erbarmungslos entfesselt in der Macht und der Galaxis wüten würde. Sie fürchteten sein Schicksal, denn sie _kannten_ es. Sie kannten es _alle_. Aber im Wissen zur Untätigkeit verdammt konnten sie nur zusehen. Zusehen und trauern. Die uralten Geister der Macht, die im Tempel des Lichts wohnten. Er würde sie zerstören, alle vernichten, _auslöschen_. Und das schon sehr bald. Ihre Existenz neigte sich dem Ende zu. Sie wussten es, fühlten es in der Macht.

Anakin riss sich schwer atmend los und schüttelte den Kopf. Was zur Hölle war das? Woher diese Gedanken? Er war kein Monster, er war der Auserwählte. Und es war nicht sein Problem, wenn der ganze Tempel ihn dafür hasste, wenn jeder Stein, jede Ritze, ihn verdammte und loswerden wollte bevor es zu spät war. Wollte dass er verschwand. Ihn abstieß.

In dem Moment überkam ihn ein drängendes Verlangen. Es verlangte ihm nach Blut.

Sollten sie sterben. Sie _mussten_ sterben, verdienten es zu sterben. _Alle_. _Wer gab ihnen das recht, sich einzumischen, ihm einen Verrat anzudichten, den er nie, niemals begehen würde. Niemals würde er seinem Bruder so etwas antun. In diesem Moment stellte er sich vor wie es wäre, ihre körperlosen Präsenzen in seiner eisernen Faust zu halten und langsam jedes Leben, jede Erinnerung an sie zu zerquetschen, mit unerbittlicher Endgültigkeit. Die Erinnerung schrie, die Macht kreischte in seinen Ohren, aber er hörte nicht auf, drückte weiter und weiter, bis sich die Geister in ewiges nichts auflösten. Sie __mussten ausgemerzt werden. Sie _hassten_ ihn. Sie hatten ihn ausgenutzt. Seinen Bruder verführt und geblendet._ _LÜGEN! Sie würden bezahlen, alle-_

Er atmete schwer als er sich von dem Strom losriss, der drohte, ihn in die Tiefe zu reißen. Geschockt viel ihm auf, dass er fast Tranceartig auf die Bilder gestarrt hatte, die jetzt wieder steinern und unschuldig auf ihn hinab blickten. Unsehend und unwissend. Nur Metall und Stein. Nur Bilder. Aber sie jagten ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Er unterdrückte ein Schaudern und stieß die Flügel auf. Das kalte Metall unter den Fingern seiner fleischlichen Hand fühlte sich klamm an, eiskalt, abstoßend. Er meinte fast, es in der Macht pulsieren zu spüren. Und er hätte schwören können, einer der abgebildeten Ritter drehte den Kopf und sah ihm mit seinem durchdringendem, und doch tieftraurigem Blick unvermittelt in die Augen, als er sich umdrehte, und die Flügel wieder manuell schloss. Er zwang seinen Puls wieder in ein halbwegs normales Tempo und versuchte, seinen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bevor er sich umdrehte und -

_Tod. Tod über all. Leichen. Kinder, Jünglinge. Die Macht weinte über das all Blut dass vergossen worden war an diesem Tag. All die toten Diener des Lichts, jeder einzelne von ihnen. Bis hin zu den Jünglingen. Alle Tod. An einem einzigen Tage endete es. Niedergemetzelt von weißen, emotionslosen Wesen, die Individuen waren, aber dann doch wieder nicht. Ein ganzer Orden. Ausgemerzt und vernichtet von etwas, dass es in der Natur selbst nie gegeben hat. Von einem Lebewesen, das Millionen mal lebte. Eine Armee aus Lebewesen, die alle den gleichen genetischen Code hatten, die sich alle gleich anfühlten für das Licht. Eine graue Masse, weder gut noch böse, aber die Macht, die das Blatt dazwischen wenden konnte, wenn der Schatten oder das Licht sie schickte. Eine graue Masse unkritischer Klone und ein gefallener Diener des Lichts. Ein Sith an der Spitze. Gemetzel. Tod. Verzweiflung. Dunkelheit. Das Ende. Apokalypse des Lichts. Der Auserwählte war erwacht. Und das Blut von Kindern malt Muster auf den Boden der Halle der Zwölf._

_Das Licht gegen die Schatten. Und zwei Brüder. Zwei Brüder, die das Licht und die Dunkelheit symbolisieren. Zwei Brüder, deren Band die Macht selbst ist. Zwei Brüder kämpfen im Feuer der Zeit um die Vorherrschaft. Das Zeitalter des Lichts ist zu Ende. Jetzt beginnt die Dunkelheit. Das Lava lodert heiß und das Blut der Jüngsten zeichnet eine neue Prophezeiung auf Stein._

Anakin schwankte. Er keuchte und wäre auf die Knie gefallen, wäre sein geliebter Bruder – _Ein Duell. Persönlich. Hass und Liebe gleichermaßen. Die Azurblauen Klingen der zwei Brüder, die sich mit einem Krachen begrüßen – _nicht vor ihm aufgetaucht und hätte ihn gepackt und aufrecht gehalten. Der Auserwählte schluckte schwer. So weit würde es nicht kommen. Niemals.

„Anakin? Verdammt, du bist bleich wie die Wand. Anakin ist alles in Ordnung?"

_Nein, nein verdammt, kapierst du's nicht? Ich werde dich verraten, dich töten, ich werde- Verdammt, weißt du was die Macht gerade- _„Alles in Ordnung Meister, macht euch keine Sorgen. Hab nur was falsches gegessen, sonst nichts"

Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, das wahrscheinlich eher einer Grimasse ähnelte. Obi-Wan zog eine Braue hoch, das Band stank nur so vor Unglauben, aber er sagte nichts und als er sich vergewissert hatte, das ein früherer Padawan wieder halbwegs stabil stand, zog er sich wieder zurück und lümmelte sich wieder in seinen Sessel. Er sah selbst auch nicht gerade gesund aus. Die dunklen Schatten unter seinen so tiefgründigen Augen bestätigten Anakins Verdacht, dass der Meister eine weitere schlaflose Nacht hinter sich hatte und die ungesunde Blässe seiner Haut erinnerten nur zu gut an seinen gestrigen, ziemlich mitgenommenen Zustand. Anakin wusste, er verheimlichte ihm was, hatte bis jetzt aber noch nicht den Mut aufgebracht, zu fragen. Er wagte es nicht den Namen Ventress auf den Tisch zu bringen. Noch nicht. Noch nicht so kurz nach- so kurz nach ihrem Tod.

_Glaub nicht, ich würde das vergessen, ich weiß dass du lügst _zischte Obi-Wan hinter seinen Schilden hervor und verwendete ihr Band – _das Band, jenes Band bricht, es wird zerfetzt von der schier unglaublicher Kraft, die entstehen, als Hass und Liebe in einer nie da gewesenen Intensität gegeneinander Krachen und kämpfen, kämpfen um die Brüder und um die Macht und die Galaxis. Und die Fetzen brennen und brennen und reißen, scharfkantig wie Scherben, blutende Wunden in die Macht und in die zwei Menschen, die sich so nah und doch so fern sind in dem Moment_ - als Email-Provider.

Er schluckte noch einmal und verbarg seine zitternden Hände hinter seinem Rücken, bevor er sich verbeugte (und sich dabei auch fast gleich übergeben hätte, das schien momentan irgendwie gerade in Mode zu sein) und sich den zwölf ernsten Gesichtern der Meister des Rates zuwandte.

Yodas grüne Augen bohrten sich in seine. Er knallte seine Schilde herunter. Niemand würde erfahren, was er gerade gesehen hatte. _Niemand_. Dazu würde es nie kommen, dafür würde er sorgen. Also brauchte es auch niemand zu wissen.

„Nicht gut es dir geht, junger Skywalker?" „Nein, Meister, es ist alles in Ordnung." Eine Lüge, die von Obi-Wan gelernt hatte. Jetzt wusste, er, warum er sie nie glaubte. Es klang armselig überzeugungslos, aber wie er selbst auch oft, fragte auch keiner der Meister weiter nach. Sogar Obi-Wan hielt den Mund. Vorerst.

„Wir werden euch wieder an die Front schicken." Das war Mace. Blunt und direkt wie immer. Diesmal war Anakin ihm dankbar dafür. „Wir wissen, euer Urlaub war nicht gerade ein Urlaub der Entspannung und Erholung, aber die Separatisten haben sich von der Niederlage auf Boz Pity erschreckend schnell erholt. Sie sind wieder auf dem Vormarsch. Und wir brauchen jeden verfügbaren Jedi da draußen. Jeden Jedi und-" er schien beinahe zu würgen, als er es ausspuckte. „und unser bislang erfolgreichstes Team. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, das ihr hier auf Coruscant bleibt."

Anakin hätte geseufzt, hätte er wirklich zugehört. Schon wieder in den Äußeren Rand. Bei der Macht, da _kamen_ sie doch gerade her. Obi-Wan sagte nichts. Er wirkte nicht einmal überrascht. Vermutlich hatten sie das vorher schon ausdiskutiert, als er noch draußen vor der Tür gestanden war und sich von den Reliefs Alpträume bescheren lassen hatte.

Er zwang sich, zuzuhören, als Mace die weiteren Details ihrer neuen Mission preisgab. Eine Schlacht. Schon wieder. Aber diesmal wenigstens mit knapper aber hoffentlich ausreichender Truppenstärke im Rücken. Und Ahsoka. Ihm wurde beinahe wieder schlecht bei dem Gedanken, das junge Mädchen wieder mitten in der Schlacht zu sehen, umgeben von Tod und Zerstörung. Aber das Schlimmste daran war nicht, dass sie dort, allein zwischen Soldaten, schutzlos und viel zu riskant, kämpfte, sondern dass sie es so genoss. Für sie war jede Schlacht ein Abenteuer, der Krieg schon fast ein Spiel. Sie war zu jung, um es wirklich zu verstehen, aber offenbar nicht zu jung, um teilzunehmen an dem großen Spektakel, in dem es Helden und Bösewichte und ihre Helfer und ein großes Feuerwerk gab, gelenkt von Mächten, für die die Millionen von unschuldigen Zivilisten, die ihr Leben ließen, verstümmelt und niedergemetzelt, einfach nur ein etwas unbequemer, doch notwendiger _Kollateralschaden_ war.

Nur mühsam zwang er die Wut, die im Begriff war aufzusteigen, wieder in die Tiefen seines Verstandes zurück und wünschte sich, nicht zum ersten Mal, er hätte die Technik des Loslassens-in-die-Macht so gut gemeistert, wie sein Meister es hatte.

Also wieder zurück zum Rand der Galaxis. Na schön. Hoffentlich blieb es diesmal bei der einen Schlacht.

Windu schloss seinen Bericht ab (Anakin hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er weitergeredet hatte) und Anakin wurde aus der Sitzung entlassen. Er gab Kenobi noch ein Zeichen, dass er im Appartement auf ihn warten würde, verbeugte sich kurz vor den Anführern des Ordens und entfernte sich dann erleichtert.

Er war froh, als schließlich die schweren Metalltüren wieder hinter ihm zuschlugen und sie drinnen die Diskussionen wieder aufnahmen.

Und als er sich noch einmal kurz umdrehte, nur um sicher zu gehen- prangte in der Mitte, dort wo der Kodex der Jedi eingraviert sein sollte, dort prangte das Credo der Sith in seiner vollen fauligen Pracht und triefte nur so vor Dunkelheit.

_Frieden ist eine Lüge. Es gibt nur Leidenschaft._

_Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke._

_Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht._

_Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg._

_Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten._

_Die Macht wird mich befreien._

Er blinzelte einmal. Da stand er wieder. Unschuldig und solide wie zuvor. Als wäre nichts passiert. Der ursprüngliche, unverfälschte, reine Kodex der Jedi.

Aber seine tröstende Sicherheit hatte er verloren.


	7. VI: Träume vergehen mit der Zeit

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognizable, as always. Just playing in the Star-Wars-sandbox.**

_**AN: Hoffe, es wirkt nicht übertrieben... Bitte um Rückmeldungen, was die Erzählform in der Vision betrifft. War nur mal ein Versuch. Und bitte sagt mir, wen ihr findet, dass Obi-Wans Reaktionen und Gedanken nicht zu seinem Character passen...Hab echt Sorge, dass ichs in dem Chap nicht getroffen habe.**_

**SCHÖNES NEUES JAHR 2011! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**

* * *

**

**Vielen Dank an alle, die Reviews geschrieben haben! Und auch vielen Dank, Leute, dass ihr so geduldig mit mir seid xD**

**Darky4Ever: **Hat leider wieder viel zu lange gedauert und ist auch nur ein kurzes Kapitel... Hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem!;) Vielen Dank auch für deine Motivation und dass du bis jetzt dabeigeblieben bist, obwohl es jedes Mal so elends lange dauert bis zum nächsten Update xD Und mit den Visionen... Naja vielleicht sollte ich das sowieso eher aufhören...Scheint jetzt fast zu häufig vorzukommen und laut Canon ist es ja eigentlich auch eher Anakins Sache oder? Danke fürs erneute reviewn!

**Sheila V: **Wow, danke, freut mich, wenn du das denkst:) Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nch nicht, ob die Story hier überhaupt bis zum Ende der Klonkriege kommen wird, aber es ist auf jeden Fall mal eine gute Idee, das ganze AU zu schreiben... Danke fürs reviewn! xD

**Willowalt: **Lol danke, freut mich, ist genau drauf ausgerichtet, dass man sich hineinversetzen kann... Freut mich, wenns funktioniert:) Danke fürs Reviewn auch!

* * *

**VI.**

**Träume vergehen mit der Zeit...**

Obi-Wan Kenobi war alles andere als gut gelaunt.

Und obwohl sich das in der letzten Zeit zu häufen schien, verbesserte das die derzeitige Situation keineswegs.

Im Gegenteil.

Die Tatsache das seine kürzlichen kleineren Eskapaden ins Land er Träume und in die sanften Träume harten Alkohols für diese neue Blockade nicht unwesentlich beigetragen, wenn nicht sogar komplett dafür verantwortlich waren, veranlassten ihn jetzt dazu, seine schnellen (aggressiv trampelnden) Schritte in Richtung Med-Center der_ Negotiator_ zu Richten.

Das allein brauchte Zeit, Zeit und Nerven, denn die Negotiator war ein verdammt großes Schiff.

_Sein_ verdammt großes Flaggschiff, um genau zu sein und er verstand partout nicht, warum ihm, bitte schön auf _seinem_ Flaggschiff, von _seinem_ Padawan und _seinem_ Admiral, die alle in der militärischen Hackordnung, pardon Rangordnung, deutlich unter ihm standen, nicht all zu sanft verklickert worden war, dass er in der nächsten Schlacht nichts verloren hatte und doch bitte seinen Truppen aus der trügerischen Sicherheit der Kommandobrücke beim Massensterben tatenlos zusehen sollte.

General Kenobi hatte diese Ankündigung erwartungsgemäß überhaupt nicht gutgeheißen und sich mit all seiner Kraft (und seiner Autorität als Ranghöchster in dem Einsatz) dagegen gewehrt.

Das wiederum hatte jedoch nur dazu geführt das der treue Padawan Anakin dem Lazarett einen Besuch abgestattet hatte und ihn aufgrund kürzlich eingetretener intensiver geistiger Belastung und momentaner Labilität für vorübergehend unzurechnungsfähig und daher auch beschlussunfähig erklären lassen hatte.

Obi-Wan musste also nicht erklären, warum er die Welt, beziehungsweise die monotone, sterile Schiffsrealität in verschiedenen Rottönen sah und jeder arme Trooper der seinen Weg kreuzte, kleinlaut und mit Hut wieder von dannen zog.

Sein impertinenter Padawan hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht blicken lassen und auch Admiral Yularen war ihm, der bis jetzt eher einem wutschnaubendem Gundurk (nicht äußerlich, nur im Temperament) glich als einem immer ruhigen, geduldigen Jedi, aus dem Weg gegangen.

Glück für die beiden.

Er erreichte die weißen Doppeltüren, die den Eingang ins Lazarett ankündigten und nahm sich einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln und die völlig uncharakteristische, ungezähmte Wut in die Tiefen seines Geistes zurückzuzwingen und sie dort in die Macht zu entlassen.

Es gelang ihm, aber nur mit Mühe.

Er streckte seine behandschuhte Hand aus, um den automatischen Türöffner zu betätigen, als besagte Tür mit einem sanften Zischen zurück glitt und ihn beinahe einem überrascht starrendem Trooper umrannte, auf dessen Brust das unmissverständliche Zeichen der Schiffsmediziner prangte, das ihn als einen der zuständigen Ärzte auswies.

Er salutierte. „Ah, General, ich wollte mich gerade auf die Suche nach Euch machen."

Obi-Wan öffnete den Mund, um ihn anzuschnauzen, als ihm das lose Blatt Flimsi auffiel, das der Soldat in der Hand hielt.

Er konnte nicht genau erkennen, was es war, aber es war auf jeden Fall ein Formular. Er besann sich eines Besseren und streckte stattdessen die Hand nach dem Formular aus.

Die Geste war unmissverständlich.

Der Mediziner sah ihn trotzdem an, als wäre ihm gerade ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Der Jedi-Meister fackelte nicht lange und zog es ihm nicht allzu sanft einfach aus der Hand.

Jep, tatsächlich.

Besagtes Formular lag dort in den Händen des Mediziners.

Warum es nicht ein in einem Datapad gespeichert war, war ihm nicht ganz klar, aber er vermutete, das seine Truppe die ganze Affaire möglichst intern abziehen wollte und diese fast-Meuterei nicht zum Skandal machen wollte.

Er war ihnen sogar dankbar dafür. Schließlich konnte er mit den gierigen Aasgeiern, die sich Reporter nannten nie besonders viel anfangen und er wollte nicht wissen, welches das erste Klatschmagazin wäre, das sich auf Meister Kenobis derzeitige "psychische" Probleme stürzen würde und jedes erreichbare noch so winzige Detail seiner leider doch relativ beeindruckenden Laufbahn in Krankenhäusern bis zum Ansatz mithilfe von pseudopsychologischen Spitzfindigkeiten zerlegen würde.

„Sir, ähm... Würdet Ihr mir das bitte wieder aushändigen, ich muss das zu den Akten legen und euch bitten euch einer militärpsychologischen Unters-" Er brach ab und duckte sich unwillkürlich unter dem eisigen Blick, mit dem ihn der junge Meister aufzuspießen versuchte.

„Wer hat sich diesen Mist einfallen lassen?"

Der Trooper schwieg und starrte betreten zu Boden. Obi-Wan brauchte nicht in die Macht greifen um zu wissen, das sich dieser hier jetzt nichts mehr wünschte als seinen Helm, in dem er sich verkriechen könnte.

„Trooper!"

„General Skywalker, Sir"

Nicht das das unerwartet gekommen wäre.

Trotzdem atmete er tief durch, bevor er erneut ansetzte. Der Klon starrte immer noch stur auf den Boden. Es war keine Angst, die von ihm ausging, nicht einmal Furcht vor Konsequenzen sondern...Scham.

Die Macht vibrierte von der Scham der Soldaten.

Offenbar war dem Trooper durchaus klar, das diese ganze Sache nur aufgesetzt war.

Erfunden von einem Padawan, der von der Angst um seinen Meister getrieben worden war.

Furcht, die aus Alpträumen und egoistischer Verlustangst entstanden war.

Es war genau die Art von Furcht, gegen die der Jedi-Rat seit Jahrhunderten wetterte. Die kein Jedi fühlen sollte. Furcht, die aus Bindung entstanden war.

Obi-Wan seufzte.

Anakin hatte, wie auch er selbst immer gekämpft mit dem Teil der Philosophie ihres Ordens, der totale mentale und emotionale Bindungslosigkeit verlangte.

Aber im Gegensatz zu dem Meister handelte der Junge fortwährend danach.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, das er sich eingestehen musste, in dieser Hinsicht sowohl als Jedi als auch als Meister versagt zu haben.

Er würde mit ihm darüber reden müssen. Und den Heuchler spielen. Mal wieder. Obwohl die Erfolgschancen minimal bis nicht vorhanden war, das der Junge ihm überhaupt zuhörte.

Seit seinem Ritterschlag, der ihm nach Obi-Wans Meinung viel zu früh und aus den falschen Gründen gewährt worden war, hatte seine Arroganz, die ebenfalls eine seiner großen Stolpersteine war, oft beinahe unerträgliche Ausmaße angenommen. Trotzdem würde er ihn mit dieser Sache ganz sicher nicht einfach so davon kommen lassen.

Ganz abgesehen davon, dass er das diesmal auf Obi-Wans Kopf ausgetragen hatte und er sich sicher nicht einem psychologischen Test unterziehen (bei dem ein Jedi vermutlich sowieso als verrückter hervorgehen würde) plus dem ganzen damit verbundenen Papierkram aufhalsen lassen würde.

Außerdem würde er ganz sicher nicht diese blöde Schlacht verpassen. Er gehörte nicht zu den Generals, die sicher hinter der Linie warteten und die Soldaten zum Sterben an die Front schickten.

Obwohl diese wahrscheinlich oft gute Gründe dafür vorzuweisen hatten, hatte er es sich zu Prinzip gemacht an vordersten Front zu stehen. Wenn der Trooper neben ihm innerhalb eines Wimpernschlags sterben könnte, weil _er_ ihn dort postiert hatte, sollte es ihm wenigstens nicht anders ergehen. Nicht das er das unbedingt so ausdrücken würde, sollte seine Padawan-Mami Anakin ihn danach fragen, aber das Prinzip blieb das gleiche.

Er spürte die Verwirrung des Klons vor ihm, der immer noch stumm und geduldig auf eine Antwort wartete. Er sollte wirklich mal bei der Sache bleiben. Diese ständigen gedanklichen Ausflüge waren wirklich fehl am Platz in so einer Position.

„Okay, Trooper. Ich möchte, dass Sie dieses Dokument vernichten und diese Erklärung wieder zurückziehen, klar? Wir beide wissen, dass das aus nichts mehr als heißer Luft entstanden ist und deshalb erwarte ich, dass das möglichst spurenlos verschwindet und war jetzt gleich"

„Ja, Sir! Sofort, Sir!"

„Ich werde Anakin suchen, und ihm das ähm... mitteilen und ich möchte dass sie mir jetzt zuhören und registrieren, was ich sage, verstanden?" Seine Stimme war jetzt sanft. Es war nicht als Zurechtweisung zu verstehen, schließlich konnte der Klon vor ihm ja auch kaum etwas dafür, sondern eher als Klarstellung. Der Soldat entspannte sich merklich. Die Macht flirrte vor erwartungsvoller Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich bin weder besonders versessen auf Protokoll noch möchte ich einen Haufen weiß-behelmter, willen- und gedankenloser Roboter an der Front. Das wissen Sie. Ich bin nicht der Meinung, Sie alle wären so ein weißer Haufen, der nur als Zielscheibe fungiert und selbst keinen zusammenhängenden Satz schafft, das wissen Sie auch. Sie wissen, ich respektiere sie als Individuen und auch als Gruppe. Ich respektiere, was sie sagen, was sie denken, was sie fühlen, auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt in der Position bin, Ihnen ihre Wünsche zu erfüllen oder jede Meinung anzuhören. Sie haben meinen Respekt. Als Soldaten und als Männer, aber ich erwarte diesen Respekt auch von Ihnen. Es liegt mir nichts daran, sie zu bestrafen, weil sie Befehle von einem Jedi mit Mutterkomplexen ausführen, aber ich werde nicht dulden, derart übergangen zu werden, ist das klar?"

„Ja, Sir!"

„Gut. Und um das ein für alle Mal klar zustellenn: Mir geht es gut, ich bin weder psychisch noch physisch nicht in der Lage, diese Schlacht zu schlagen und meine medizinische Laufbahn hat genauso wenig mit der anliegenden Aufgabe zu tun, wie mein persönliches Ringen mit den vergangenen Ereignissen, sprich der erst kürzlich geschehenen Ermordung einiger Jedi, wie Adi Gallia oder auch dem Tod der Seperatistin Asajj Ventress. Mit anderen Worten, es geht mir g-"

_Schwarzer Nebel steigt auf von den verrußten Einschusslöchern der brennenden Ebene. _

_Die Rüstungen der Soldaten, die das verdorrte Gras schmücken, ihr Geist still und ruhig verdorrt wie eine Blume im Winter erfriert, während der Körper noch brennt unter der glühenden Sonne von Kar'zum, schimmern bleich. Die Türme der Stadt auf der anderen Seite des Tales liegen in Trümmern. Asche verpestet die heiße die Luft. Feuer tanzt triumphierend über tote Gräben und vernichtet jegliche Erinnerung an vergangene Pracht. _

_Das blitzende Licht des Sterns am Himmel ist zu einem matten Blinzeln geworden, das noch nicht wahrhaben will, dass all die Pracht seiner Kinder vergangen ist. Trotzdem liegt Schönheit in der Luft. Es ist die Schönheit der Zerstörung. Die Verführung der Hölle. Der Rauch, der aufsteigt trägt die Farbe von Rubinen und kündet von zu viel vergossenem Blut, das die einst weißen Mauern färbt._

_Die Leichen bilden ein Muster, das Blut, das zwischen ihnen Bäche bildet das Aquarell, das die Motive rahmt und das Bild mit einem Kuss zu schrecklichem Leben erweckt. _

_Die Zeit zittert, die Macht trauert und schreit. Der tosende Lärm des Zornes ist verhallt, die Glut in den Adern der weißen Männer verdampft, das Funkeln in ihren Augen auf Ewig verblasst. _

_Schatten ringen mit dem Feuer um die Vorherrschaft, Schatten und der Staub, der sich über sie legt wie ein graues Tuch, das die Toten vor den Blicken der Lebenden schützt. Vorboten der einbrechende Dunkelheit betten sie zur Ruhe und die Stille der Vergangenheit singt ihnen ein Requiem. Ihr Mut ist erloschen, Tapferkeit vergessen als der Morgen in der Ferne verblasst. Bleierne Schwere liegt auf geschlossenen Lidern und verabschiedet geschundene Seelen in das nahe Ende._

_Das blutrote Leuchten wird nur gebrochen von einer Azurblauen Klinge, die sich stur gegen die monotone Verzweiflung sträubt. _

_Ein einsamer Funken Standhaftigkeit, der aber flackert und erlischt, wenn der Träger die Augen schließt. _

_Er wird sie nie mehr öffnen. Gebettet inmitten Gleicher, ein Anderer ihm Leben verblasst und gleicht all den anderen im Tod. _

_Die singende Stimme der Klinge verstirbt, hinterlässt nur einen schwachen Geruch von Ozon, der sogleich von säuselndem Wind davon getragen wird. _

_Es gibt kein Klagen, kein Weinen wenn der Wind von dannen zieht, der Verzweiflung entfliehend und nur den metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf den Zungen der Männer, und den rauen Gestank des Todes zurücklässt. _

_Eine einzelne Gestalt erscheint, atmend, aber nicht lebendiger als all die um sie, tritt zu dem gefallenen Recken, der sein Schwert noch im Tod umklammert hält und bückt sich, um ihm die Klinge zu stehlen. Die haarlose Hexe bewegt sich mit Eleganz und ohne Ton. _

_Sie ist Teil des Todes in der Stille, der auf den Soldaten liegt. _

_Das Licht schreckt vor ihr zurück, aber Verdammnis heißt sie willkommen. _

_Sie nimmt ihnen die Hoffnung auf Erlösung. Sie hebt die blaue Klinge, ruft sie zurück ins Leben, küsst den erkalteten Griff, um sie dann mit einem wahnsinnigen Funkeln in grausam leuchteten Augen unbarmherzig zu zerstören. _

_Sie sieht dich an, ihr eisiger Blick bohrt sich in deine Seele und lässt dein Herz gefrieren. _

_Du schreist, aber kein Laut durchbricht die Stille. _

_Was einst die untrügliche Ruhe vor dem Sturm war ist jetzt das Lied des Todes. _

_Sie wendet sich ab, geht, während über dir am Himmel dein Flaggschiff bricht und die Trümmer in Gas verglühen. _

_Du duckst dich automatisch aus Angst, der Regen aus glühendem Metall bringe auch dich zum Fall und dann erst merkst du, auch du bist unter den Toten. Du bist Teil des Regens, dein Blut ertränkt dein Versagen. _

_Du wurdest betrogen. _

_Betrogen und in Sicherheit gewiegt. Gezwungen, zuzusehen, als stummer Beobachter. Jetzt bist auch du tot, doch die erwartete Erleichterung, das erhoffte Nichts entzieht sich dir. _

_Es ist nicht wichtig, dass du tot bist. Es ist nicht wichtig, dass sie lebt, obwohl sie tot sein müsste. _

_Wichtig ist nur, das dein Bruder vor dir liegt, erschlagen und gemeuchelt und der Schmerz ist mehr als du ertragen kannst. _

_Doch du bist tot und gefangen und du kannst nicht vergehen. _

_Der Schmerz hält dich gefangen und du fühlst deinen Verstand brechen, gefoltert und traktiert, bis er langsam in Asche zerfällt. Er ist tot, sie sind alle tot. _

_Du hast versagt. _

_Und die haarlose Hexe lächelt. Lächelt dich an, obwohl du weißt, dass sie dich nicht sehen, nicht spüren kann. _

_Du bist tot, doch Ruhe blieb dir verwehrt. Du weinst auf den Leichnam deines Freundes, deines Sohnes, den du nicht begraben kannst. Du weinst auf verlorenes Schicksal und auf das Leichentuch, das über der Zukunft des Auserwählten liegt. Du hast sie verdammt, denn es war das Aufgabe des jungen, sie zu erlösen. Und der Junge ist tot. _

_Du hörst ihren Triumph in deinem Ohr singen._

_

* * *

_

Eine weiße Raupe wälzte sich schwerfällig in Richtung Stadt. Die Ebene, die sie doch davon trennte wies Krater auf, die unmissverständlich von einer Schlacht kündeten. Der Rauch, der von verbrannter Erde und verkohltem Gras aufstieg zeugten von der dokumentierten Übergriffe der Konföderation auf die Hauptstadt, deren majestätische Türme in der Ferne aufragten, belagert, aber nicht besiegt.

Ungewissheit lag in der Luft, aber Entschlossenheit vibrierte zwischen den Reihen der GAR. Die Klone waren ungewohnt still, wenn ihre schweren Stiefel Spuren in die verbrannte Erde stampften.

Der sonst so lebhafte Funkverkehr, stumm für die Außenwelt, aber hörbar zwischen den Helmen der verschiedenen Klone war verstummt, die Atmosphäre angespannt. Sie waren besorgt. Nervös. Die Seps hatten sich in der riesigen Hauptstadt von Kar'zum verschanzt und eingegraben. Es würde ein heftiger Kampf werden, das spürten sie.

Den taktischen Nachteil auf ihrer Seite und ihres taktischen Genies beraubt, vertrauten sie Skywalker zwar, aber sie wussten, dass in der kniffligen Situation seine berüchtigte Unvorsichtigkeit schnell zum Verhängnis werden konnte. Sie vertrauten Skywalker genauso wie sie Kenobi vertrauten, aber es war allen klar: allein waren sie verwundbar.

Zusammen schienen sie unaufhaltsam.

Sie brauchten das Team.

Aber das Team war nicht verfügbar. Gerüchte verbreiteten sich schnell und es wurde gewispert in den verschlossenen Helmen, aber genau wusste niemand, warum der zuvor so aufgebrachte General sie nicht begleitete.

Der Tag näherte sich Mittag und die Luft flirrte vor Hitze.

Die Temperaturregler, die die Klone in ihren schweren Rüstungen trugen bewahrten sie vor der Hitze.

Ihr Schweiß kam von einem unterdrückten Urinstinkt: Angst. Sie nahmen es noch nicht einmal richtig war. Je näher sie ihrem Ziel kamen, desto ruhiger wurden sie.

Dies war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Eingehämmerte Abläufe wurden durchgeführt, die Ausrüstung noch einmal durchgecheckt, jahrelanges Training klickte ein. Immer noch war alles ruhig.

Das rote Licht der nie untergehenden Sonne blutete über die weite Ebene und reflektierte an glänzendem Metall. Die Gewehre wurden entsichert als das Klagelied der Stille die Truppen überflutete.

Die weiße Masse löste sich auf, die Formation zerstreute sich in eine neue, lockerer und die gepanzerten Klone fielen in einen leichten Trab. Mobilität und Geschwindigkeit war alles in diesem Terrain.

Die Erde bebte unter tausenden Durastahl-verstärkten Stiefeln und Hände schlossen sich um lange Gewehre, Finger am Abzug und die Zeit verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Uralte Geister erhoben sich aus längst vergangenen Zeiten und suchten die Krieger heim. Der Staub, der aufgewirbelt wurde mattierte das verräterische weiß und fiel zurück auf die Krieger wie Unheil verkündende Asche.

Schatten floss zwischen ihnen und flüsterte zu jenen, die sie hören konnten und prophezeiten ihnen Tod und Verderben.

Der Trab wurde zu vollem Lauf, dann zu einem Sprint. Zwischen den ersten Ruinen der Stadt erschienen silbern und beige gepanzerte Droiden. Sie glänzten in der Sonne, aber keine Schönheit lag in dem magischen Moment zwischen flüsternder Ruhe und dem lauten Donnern explodierender Feuer.

Unbeteiligt hoben sie ihre Waffen.

Jeglicher Sinn für Moral und Gerechtigkeit, jeglicher Unterschied zwischen Rache und der Kampf ums Überleben verschwand. Hier spielten sie keine Rolle. In einer Schlacht verschwanden Motive, Seiten und Überzeugungen. Es gab keine Rechtfertigung für das, was beide Seiten gleich tun würden, für die Verbrechen, die mit jedem Schuss begangen wurden, egal aus welchem Grund. Schmerz und Erschöpfung dominierte alles, alles andere, sogar Leben und Tod verschwamm. Es wurde alles eins.

Ab jetzt ging es nur mehr ums Überleben.

Verhängnis begleitete das dumpfe Pochen tausender Herzen in einem letzten Aufbegehren gegen die Erschöpfung und Verzweiflung der kommenden Stunden und die Vergangenheit wurde Zukunft während die Gegenwart verblich und sich dem ungeheuren Druck des vergänglichen Augenblicks beugte.

Das Ungeheuer Mensch erhob sich weiter mit jedem Schritt. Das rücksichtslose Raubtier, das Morden und Töten und Zerstören konnte, wie kein anderes und tief vergraben, maskiert in den Abgründen menschlicher Verdorbenheit lauerte, kündigte sich an.

Erneut ergab sich eine neue Formation und nach einem einzigen kurzen, gebrüllten Wort in die Stille fiel der erste Schuss.


	8. VII: Furcht führt zu Wut

**Disclaimer: Look at my other ff-stories. **

**Okay, tut mir leid, hat wieder ewig gedauert, aber hier ist es: ein neues Chap. Wieder mit Cliffy, tut mir leid. Aber dafür weiß ich diesemal schon im Vorhinein genau, wie es weitergehen soll;) Tut mir Leid, wenn Obi-Wan wieder zu emotional wirkt, ich mag nur den Gedanken nicht, das dieses stoische Jedi-sein wirklich so stoisch ist;)**

**Ich schulde _Darky4Ever_ ewige Dankbarkeit, weil sie so geduldig mit mir ist und mir immer wieder mal einen Kick in den Hintern verpasst, dass ich mich wieder dransetze;))) Danke!**

* * *

**_Sheila Chiaroscura:_ Vielen, vielen Dank für dein Kommentar! Es freut mich wahnsinnig, wenn jemand die Art mag, wie ich Schlachten und so beschreibe...Bin immer ein wenig unsicher, weil eigentlich inhaltstechnisch oft so überhaupt nichts passiert in meinen Schlachten und ich immer damit kämpfe, dass es trotzdem nicht langweilig wird:) Freut mich, wenn das gelungen ist! Tut mir leid, dass es wieder so lange her ist. Hoffe es interessiert dich trotzdem noch:)**

**_Darky4Ever:_ Ja die Cliffhanger waren fies...Und diesmal ist wieder einer dabei:( Aber zur beruhigung falls das nicht rauskommen sollte - Die Jungs sind noch relativ sicher;) Danke fürs Reviewn, hoffe du hast trotz der langen zeit noch interesse, weiterzulesen;)**

**_Willowalt:_ Danke fürs Reviewn:) Freut mich, wenn du das Kapitel halbwegs genossen hast;) Wie gesagt, es freut mich immens wenn es nicht langweilig rüberkommt, wenn so viel Atmosphäre und so wenig Handlung vorkommt:D Tut mir leid um dein Nerven - die sind wahrscheinlich etwas strapaziert jetzt...lol**

**_AmIraDarksouL:_ Danke! Ja stimmt schon, aber er ist im Moment sowieso etwas durch den Wind der gute Meister... Mit oder ohne Ventress... Krieg und so... Danke fürs Reviewn:)**

* * *

**VII.**

**Furcht führt zu Wut**

Zu sagen, dass es nicht gut aussah für die Armee der Republik, wäre wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Ihre Ressourcen schwanden rapid, in jeder Sekunde starben mehr Klone und auf Nachschub war nicht zu hoffen, weil im der Kampf um den Luftraum beinahe gleiche Ausmaße erreicht hatte, wie das Gemetzel am Boden.

Die Schlacht war zu einem Abschlachten geworden.

Das Licht auf Kar'zum schien im eisernen Griff des Todes hilflos zu hängen und und rang um jeden Atemzug. Die eiserne Faust schien immer härter zu drücken und drohte sie einfach zu zerquetschen.

Es wurde nicht mehr um nach vorne gekämpft, sondern nur mehr versucht, die Stellungen zu halten. Sie wurden, gelinde gesagt überrannt von den kalten, klackernden Durastahlmächten der Konföderation. Blut tränkte die rostrote Erde, bei jedem Schritt fiel man über tote Kameraden und schreiende Brüder.

Verzweiflung hatte um sich gegriffen und befiel die Soldaten, die mit zitternden Händen versuchten, ihre Gewehre still zuhalten oder auf das grauenhafte, furchtbar vertraute Pfeifen zu warten, dass auch ihr Schicksal besiegeln würde.

Inmitten des Chaos stand der Meister des Todes und schien seine Klinge in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig schnappen zu lassen. Das Plasma brannte sich durch Luft, Metall und Fleisch und setzte die Maschinen in Brand, die ihm zu nahe kamen. In einer Art Trance gefangen, die wohl ein Blutrausch gewesen wäre, hätten die klackernden Gegner zu bluten vermocht.

Der junge Ritter versuchte nicht einmal, seine Wut zu zügeln. Nicht wenn er der Einzige Jedi hier war. Seine Wut gab ihm Kraft, sein Zorn brannte sich seinen Weg durch die Reihen der Feinde. Wie ein uralter Gott bewegte er sich durch dichte Reihen, schwebte beinahe über die brennende Erde und stieg über röchelnde, sich windende Leibe. Er konnte ihnen nicht helfen.

Aber sie verstärkten seinen Zorn, den nur noch der Hauch einer Überzeugung von Hass trennte. Hass, ein Wort, das so weit entfernt von der scharfen macht der Gerechtigkeit zu sein schien, wo es doch so nahe lag. Ein Wort, das Ekel, Entsetzen, Tod und Mitleid hervorrufen konnte, wo Zorn noch als Tugend galt. Ein Begriff, der sich selbst betrog, indem er sich abgrenzte von Empfindungen, die als sein Bruder hätten gelten sollen.

Anakin Skywalker balancierte auf einem wackligen Pfad, der unter dem Gewicht seiner Macht zu stöhnte und ächzte und beinahe zu brechen schien. Beinahe. Doch Anakin war ein Künstler. Ein Künstler auf dem dünnen Pfad und leichtfüßig tanzte er darüber, schlug auf die eine und andere Seite aus und schaffte es doch, das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

Sein ehemaliger Meister wäre stolz gewesen.

Nein, vermutlich nicht. Nur kurz hatte er Zeit sich Gedanken zu machen, wie es dem Meister jetzt wohl ging auf der _Negotiator_, kurz konnte er sich Sorgen machen um seinen Kopf, wenn er wieder zurück auf das Schiff kehren würde, dann musste er sich bereits wieder unter einem Blasterschuss hindurch ducken, der nach seinem Geschmack viel zu Nahe an seiner Schläfe vorbei surrte. Er schlug nach einem weiteren und schickte ihn zurück in die eigenen Reihen, wo er frontal in einen sandfarbenen Panzer prallte und dutzende von Schaltkreisen versengte und Kabel verbrannte, worauf der Droide lautlos zur Seite kippte - nur um von einem Superkampfdroiden ersetzt zu werden. Auch der stand nicht lange, aber lange genug um drei der Klonsoldaten auszuschalten, die Anakins Rücken deckten.

Er fluchte laut und obszön in jeder Sprache die ihm einfiel und schickte das Biest mit einem kräftigen Stoß in die Schussbahn seiner eigenen Kompanie.

„General!" Er fuhr herum. Ein junger Klon, einer, dessen Rüstung noch einigermaßen ganz zu sein schien wedelte mit dem Commlink in der Hand.

„Was ist denn?", auch die Antwort war gebrüllt. „General, sie habe-" Er hielt mitten im Satz inne, ein riesiges Loch in seiner Kehle und Blut sickerte unter der Rüstung hervor. Er fuhr sich im Reflex mit der Hand daran und gab ein seltsam glucksendes Geräusch von sich, das traurigerweise genau zu seinem leicht verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck passte – dann kippte auch er zur Seite und hauchte sein kurzes Leben auf den roten Feldern von Kar'zum aus, schickte es gen Himmel, der Macht entgegen.

Anakin wurde schlecht als er ihm zusah, gelähmt und zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Verdammt zu spät zu kommen. Immer zu spät. Er spürte heiße Tränen über seine Wange rinnen, spürte wie sie sich einen Weg durch den Schmutz suchen und wischte sie ärgerlich weg. Die Stellen, wo er sie noch spürte, brannte schmerzhaft und fraßen sich durch seine haut in seinen Geist. Rissen Wunden. Eine weitere Narbe für einen weiteren Toten. Er musste schon ziemlich hässlich sein, so vernarbt, wie er war.

Er gab der Versuchung nicht nach, die ihn lockte doch einfach dieses verdammte Ding wegzuwerfen und doch um der Macht willen, ihnen einfach den Sieg zu überlassen, wenn sie ihn schon so unbedingt haben wollten. Das war es nicht wert. _Nichts_ war so viel wert, dass es dieses ewige Blutvergießen gerechtfertigt hätte. Dieses ewige Morden. Das Töten.

Oder doch? Was gab es, was es wirklich wert war, so etwas mit ansehen zu müssen? Was in dieser Galaxis hatte genug Bedeutung, um -

_Padme. Padme, mein Engel. Padme und Obi-Wan und Ahsoka und der Kanzler und – die Republik._

_Ja, das ist es._

Und dann musste er seine tiefsinnigen Gedanken wieder loswerden und zwar schleunigst, denn da _näherte sich eine durastahlene Faust mit beängstigender Geschwindigkeit seinem Kiefer._

Im letzten Moment ließ er sich fallen, rollte sich ab und stieß dem metallenen Monstrum sein Lichtschwert in die nicht vorhandenen Rippen, einen nach Blut dürstenden Schrei auf den gesprungenen Lippen.

Keine Zeit zum Denken. Keine Zeit für irgendetwas.

Vertrauter Nebel stieg in seinem Kopf aus und blendete alles, außer seinem Lichtschwert, seinen Männern, seinen Feinden und der Macht aus. Die Zeit schien sich zu verlangsamen, alle Geräusche wurden dumpf und in den Hintergrund gedrängt, während alle anderen Sinne messerscharf und präzise arbeiteten. Und dann ließ er los. Er ließ alles los. Seine Sorgen, Freuden, Hoffnungen, Ängste, die verkrampften Muskeln in seinen Armen, die leuchtende Aufmerksamkeit seines Blickes, den Willen zu siegen, den Willen zu leben. Sein Lichtschwert. Sogar seinen Körper. Alles ließ er einfach los.

Aber anstatt umzukippen und einfach das Bewusstsein und damit wahrscheinlich auch sein Leben zu verlieren kippte er in die Macht. Und überließ ihr seinen Körper. Und ließ sie arbeiten um erfolgreich zu sein, wo er, Anakin Skywalker, kläglich versagen würde. Sein Arm gehörte nicht mehr ihm, die flammende, surrende Klinge in der Luft lag nicht mehr in seiner Hand, die Kontrolle war verloren. Es schien nicht einmal seine Nase zu sein, die den beißenden, übelkeiterregenden Geruch von verbranntem Ozon wahrnahm. Alles rutschte ihm aus den Fingern wie schmelzendes Eis. Und so auch seine Angst. Sowie sein Zorn, seine Wut, sein _Hass_, der Hoffnung, Liebe, Freude auch mit sich zerrte und aus ihm heraus. Ihm blieb nur Frieden. Während Anakin Skywalker tief in seinen Geist zurückzog, um im Frieden der lichten Seite der Macht zu meditieren, wurde sein Körper zu seiner Klinge und seine Klinge zu seinem Körper.

Unaufhaltsam auf dem Feld bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch die feindlichen Linien und schlug mit der Kraft eines entfesselten Orkans auf die metallenen Ungetüme ein. In der Macht brannte ein verzehrendes, tödliches, aber beinahe glimmend _weißes_ Leuchtfeuer, wo Anakin Skywalker sein sollte, und fungierte als unaufhaltsames Feuer, dass sich langsam weiter nach vorne fraß.

Das Licht loderte wie in Öl getaucht und schützte die Klone hinter ihm, sowie den Krieger selbst auf seinem Siegeszug.

Aber das hellste Licht schuf schon immer die dunkelsten Schatten. Und die Schatten lauerten. Um die Flamme schlussendlich zu ersticken. Das Feuer unterlag, starb immer, in solchen Situationen. Besiegt von der verschlagenen, heimtückischen Dunkelheit, die großzügig und geduldig auf ihre Chance wartete, um dann zu einem vernichtenden Schlag auszuholen, wenn das Fundament des Feuers bereits unterlaufen und verfault war. Und der Schlag traf. Und besiegelte den Untergang. Immer.

_Denn Verrat ist der Weg der Sith._

Die Flamme Anakin Skywalkers wies bereits graue Stellen auf, Schatten, die sich wischen dem züngelnden Licht hindurch schlängelten und sich langsam und unbemerkt daran empor wanden.

Metall knirschte und der silbrig glänzende Droide stieß fast so etwas wie einen Schrei aus, bevor er unter der saphir blauen Klinge fiel. Es war eigentlich nicht möglich aber – der Schrei war ein von Schmerzen getränkter Entsetzensschrei gewesen.

Er hallte in Anakins Ohren. Und Anakin zögerte.

* * *

Das kalte Wasser kühlte seine glühend heiße Haut. Die Kälte war eine Erleichterung, aber leider nur eine kurzfristige. Sein Kopf pochte. Sein Herz raste. Die Bilder, die ihn heimgesucht hatten waren ungleich lebhafter gewesen als alle, die er davor gesehen hatte. Der Schwall hatte ihn überrumpelt und schwach und zitternd zurückgelassen. Und dann, nachdem er sich endlich aus der schwarzen Umklammerung der Bewusstlosigkeit hatte losreißen können ein weiterer Schock: Anakin war bereits auf dem Schlachtfeld.

Und er wusste, er _wusste_ einfach dass genau das passieren würde, was er gesehen hatte, er _wusste_, die Vision sollt eine Warnung sein, kein Alptraum zusammengestellt aus den unverarbeiteten Ängsten seines Unterbewusstseins.

Schwach erinnerte er sich an die zeit kurz vor Ausbruch des Krieges, an Anakins Verzweiflung in Hinsicht der Träume, die er über seine sterbende Mutter gehabt hatte. Er hatte es damals als nichtig abgetan und dem Jungen geraten, sie einfach zu ignorieren – jetzt fühlte er sich wie ein Heuchler.

Er musste runter auf die Oberfläche. In seinem Traum war er auf dem Schiff geblieben und hatte Anakin alleine gelassen. Die Realität musste anders aussehen. Vielleicht war seine Anwesenheit auf dem Schlachtfeld schon genug, um die Katastrophe abzuwenden. Vielleicht reichte es ja schon. Schließlich reichte oft eine winzige Änderung, ein Wort des Wissens zu viel oft aus, um die Zukunft grundlegend zu verändern.

_Der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterling kann auf der anderen Seite des Planeten einen Orkan verursachen, Padawan. Unterschätze niemals die Bedeutung einer kleinen Tat, so unwichtig sie auch sein möge, denn sie kann das Universum verändern!_

Qui-Gon. Er hätte gewusst was zu tun war. Er hätte es ihm sagen können. Hätte das Ruder in seine prankenartigen, starken Hände nehmen können und richtig damit umzugehen gewusst. Er hätte es gekonnt. Während der junge Jedi, der ihm aus dem beschlagenem Spiegel bleich, mit geröteten Augen und zerzaustem Haar und Bart entgegen starrte einmal mehr die schleichenden Spuren der Unsicherheit spürte, die ihn seit Qui-Gons tot nicht mehr losließ. Die sich festgesetzt hatte in seinem Herzen wie ein bösartiger Parasit, genährt von den Vorwürfen seines Padawans und seiner eigenen Unfähigkeit, selbigem zu bieten was er verdienen würde. Er kämpfte gegen die lähmende Verzweiflung an, die in ihm hoch stieg und ihm die Luft nahm, die er brauchte, um in diesem ganzen Gewirr aus Blut und Schmerz das der Krieg war, nicht zu ersticken.

Wie immer in solchen Momenten konnte er sich auch einer kurzen, aber heißen Welle unbändiger Wut auf seinen verstorbenen Meister nicht erwehren, weil er ihn allein zurückgelassen hatte mit einer Aufgabe und einem kleinen Jungen, die er selbst seinem Padawan in anderen Umständen niemals zugetraut hätte.

Obi-Wan war niemals gut genug gewesen für den anspruchsvollen, ehrgeizigen Meister. Er war immer durchschnittlich für ihn gewesen. Fähig, ja, fähig, aber niemals außergewöhnlich in den Augen des Meisters. Eine Enttäuschung. So sehr er auch gekämpft hatte, so kompetent und stark er auch gewesen war, es hatte niemals gereicht. Es hatte nicht gereicht, dass er seinen Altersgenossen in vielerlei Hinsicht um Jahre voraus war, es hatte auch nicht gereicht dass er Qui-Gon im Alter von siebzehn zum ersten Mal im Zweikampf besiegt hatte. Er war nie zufrieden gewesen und hatte auch keine Mühe unternommen, das zu verbergen. Er hatte ihn geliebt, aber nicht respektiert als seinen Padawan.

Und dann, Anakin. Anakin, der talentierte Außenseiter. Anakin, der Außergewöhnliche. Anakin, der Auserwählte.

Und der ehrenhafte Meister hatte seinen Padawan aus dem Blauen heraus vor dem versammelten Rat denunziert. Hatte ihn abgewiesen, von sich gestoßen für einen Jungen, der erstens viel zu alt für das Training und zweitens ihm völlig unbekannt war. Zu sagen, es wäre nicht das kalte Gift der Eifersucht gewesen, die Obi-Wan Anakin gegenüber zurückhaltend und mit kalter Höflichkeit werden ließ, wäre gelogen gewesen. Und immer noch, nach all den Jahren, trotz seiner tiefen Freundschaft mit Anakin und seiner absoluten Loyalität dem jungen gegenüber fühlte er sich von Qui-Gon verraten.

Noch immer spürte er den Schmerz wie einen Stich in seiner Brust.

Als Jedi hätte er schon vor Jahren die Vergangenheit loslassen sollen und die Sache einfach vergessen. Aber Obi-Wan hatte das nie wirklich geschafft. Er hatte es vergraben und versteckt im hintersten Winkel seines Geistes, aber in Zeiten wie diesen, in Zeiten großer Unsicherheiten kehrte es zurück an die Oberfläche. Er hatte versagt als Jedi. Und Qui-Gon hatte kein Vertrauen in ihn gehabt. Er war nicht würdig gewesen, den Auserwählten auszubilden. Dass es letzenendes doch an ihm gelegen hatte, das Training des Jungen zu beginnen, war nichts weiter als ein idiotischer Zufall. Eine ungünstige Aneinanderkettung der Ereignisse.

Obi-Wan war ein Jedi. Und als solcher glaubte er eigentlich nicht an Zufälle. Nur an die Macht. Aber es blieb ihm ein Rätsel warum die Macht es für klug erachtet hätte, einen so talentierten Jungen an einen völlig durchschnittlichen, viel zu Jungen Ritter zu ketten, der ihm nie das bieten konnte, was der Meister ihm zu bieten vermocht hätte. Anakin würde das niemals laut sagen, aber er sah es in seinen Augen. Er konnte es in dem vorwurfsvollen Blick erkennen, den er ihm gab wenn er es sich verkneifen musste ihm entgegen zu brüllen, er sei nicht Qui-Gon Jinn und solle sich auch nicht dafür halten. Er konnte es in der warmen aber mitleidigen Zuneigung sehen, die sich in den blauen Augen widerspiegelte, wenn er ihn aus irgendeiner Misere, in die sie geraten waren verletzt herauszog und ihn rettete, oder wenn Anakin nur mit der Macht einen Sturm aufhielt, der seinen Meister, der sicher hinter ihm gekauert saß, einfach zerquetscht hätte.

Es hatte funktioniert. Irgendwie. Aber Obi-Wan zweifelte nicht daran, dass es eigentlich Qui-Gons Aufgabe gewesen wäre, zu tun was er getan hatte. Und dass er zweifellos mehr erreicht hätte.

Aber wieder war es das Versagen des Padawans gewesen, dass die Ereignisse in diese Richtung gelenkt hatte. Wäre er doch bloß _schneller_ gewesen, hätte er seinen Fall doch nur _abfangen_ können... Oder den Tritt, der ihn nach unten geschickt hatte.

Er durfte nicht noch einmal zu spät kommen. Nicht heute. Nicht jetzt.

Heute musste er es sein, der den Auserwählten rettete, nicht umgekehrt. Dieses mal rettete der große Bruder den kleinen. Und nicht umgekehrt.

Die Klonmediziner der med-Station hatten von seiner, äh _Eingebung_ natürlich nichts wissen wollen und ihren aufständischen General kurzerhand sediert und ihm damit unwissentlich wertvolle Zeit geraubt und hatten es somit auch um einiges schwieriger für ihn gemacht, seine Mission zu erfüllen.

Der Admiral würde vermutlich wieder einen Aufstand machen, wenn er ihn erwischen würde, aber Obi-Wan war das herzlich egal, als er in einen Sanitäteroverall schlüpfte (wo seine Tunika abgeblieben war, war ihm ein Rätsel, aber die Tatsache, dass sie einen Besuch auf der Med-Station nicht zu überleben schien, war offenbar ein weit verbreitetes Phänomen. Er konnte sich schwach daran erinnern, sich auf sie übergeben zu haben, war sich aber nicht mehr sicher. Wenigstens sein Lichtschwert war da, wo es sein sollte.) und die Station unter lautem Gefluche und Gezeter und Drohungen des zuständigen Klons (durch die Vordertür und ohne auch nur den Versuch zu unternehmen, unbemerkt zu bleiben) verließ.

Er raste durch die Korridore, hetzte durch halb geöffnete Türen und sprang über kleinere Gruppen von Soldaten hinweg, die ihm den Weg zum Hangar versperrt hätten. In der Macht flüsterte das Band, das ihn mit Anakin verband. Flüsterte von Anstrengung. Von Schmerz und Erschöpfung. Vom unbändigen Lärm einer Schlacht und der unbändigen Wut ihres lodernden Kriegers. Eine Wut, die die Flamme nährte und auch die Schatten, die sie speisten und die sie verfaulen ließ, langsam aber unaufhörlich. Die Schatten, die sich vorarbeitete und sie vergifteten, vernichteten, selbst zu einem Schatten werden ließ. Anakin merkte sie nicht, spürte nicht die lauernde Gefahr seiner Taten, seiner Gefühle, aber Obi-Wan tat es.

Er tat es, weil er diese schneidende Kälte kannte, weil er wusste, wie es war, wenn sie sein Herz umschlangen und es erstickten, er wusste, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn sein Blut in den Adern gefror, zu einer dunklen, zähen Masse wurde und sich schwerfällig durch seinen Körper wälzte und sich, einer Säure gleich in seine Seele fraß.

Er hatte es erlebt.

Hatte es erlebt. Die Kälte. Und die Macht. Die Stärke. Die Kraft in müden Muskeln steigen gespürt. Die Verlockung in seinen Ohren flüstern, bis er nichts anderes mehr gehört hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie der Sith unter seinen Schlägen weichen musste, wie er seiner Wut unterlag. Und seinem Wunsch nach Rache. Seinem Wunsch nach Rache, nach dem Tod seines Gegenüber, nach dunklem Blut und nach der leere danach, die ihn vor dem Schmerz schützen würde.

Er hatte, ohne es zu wollen, das Biest in ihm geweckt und es auch den tätowierten Zabrak losgelassen, seine ganze, verfaulte Schönheit entfesselt – und sie wieder gefangen, gezähmt und zurück in den Käfig verbannt, in dem die Schatten, _seine _Schatten mit Namen Angst, Hass, Wut und Schmerz vor sich hin vegetierten, erstarkten und schwächer wurden, pulsierend mit seinem Herzen.

Er war zurückgekehrt weil er eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen hatten. Und weil er seinen Meister niemals verraten würde, wie es Xanatos vor ihm getan hatte. Zu blutig prangte die Wunde noch in dem Band das sie verband. Er war zurückgekehrt und der Sith war gefallen. Und sein Meister gestorben.

Und Anakin als Geschenk der Macht und als Qui-Gon's letzter Wille zu ihm gekommen.

Und jetzt drohte Anakin, der kleine, talentierte Junge von damals von ebendiesen Schatten verschlungen zu werden, die ihn damals aufgehalten hatten und seinen Meister ermordet hatten, die ihn versagen ließen.

Und das würde, _konnte _er nicht zulassen. Und diesmal durfte er nicht zu spät sein. Kalter Schweiß stieg ihm auf, wenn er daran dachte, was passieren würde, wenn er nur mehr Schatten vorfinden würde, wo einst die helle, weiße Flamme gelodert hatte. Es graute ihm vor der Vorstellung.

Und er hatte den Hangar erreicht.

Dann – _Schmerz._

Sein Herzschlag stockte, er strauchelte und wäre gestürzt, hätte er sich nicht instinktiv an der weiß blitzenden Schulter des Hangar-Soldaten festgehalten, der gerade um die Ecke gebogen kam.

Geistesgegenwärtig fasste der seinen General am Ellbogen und stabilisierte ihn so.

„Sir? Sir, ist alles in Ordnung? Sir, bei allem Respekt, ihr solltet gar nicht-"

Obi-Wans inzwischen wahrscheinlich schon berüchtigter Böser Blick ließ ihn abbrechen und der junge Meister drängte sich mit einem undeutlich genuscheltem „Ja, ja, alles in Ordnung, danke" an ihm vorbei. Er rannte wieder los, die Hand an die pochende Seite gepresst und versuchend, mit dem Schmerz zu atmen, den Schmerz anzunehmen und zu _übernehmen _damit Anakin sich wieder freier bewegen konnte (es war nicht das erste Mal, das er einen Blasterschuss spürte, der eigentlich Anakins war) und kämpfte gegen die Versuche seines früheren Padawan an, der seinem alten Meister eben das ersparen wollte und versuchte, das Band zuzupflastern mit Schilden, die ihm unnötig Energie raubten und seinen früheren Meister in dem Fall sowieso nur kurz aufhalten konnten. Obi-Wan brach durch und der Schmerz kehrte zurück. Er ignorierte ihn.

Kurz bevor er in einen der dort lagernden Sternjäger hüpfte drehte er sich aber noch einmal zu dem Klon um, der ihm über das Deck gefolgt war.

„Zur Brücke, sag dem Admiral, er soll unbedingt sofortige Verstärkung anfordern!"

„Zu Befehl, Sir!" „Haben wir da unten ein Regiment außerhalb den Schlachtfeldes, mit dem ich mich treffen könnte wenn ich eintreffen?"

„Nein, Sir, im Moment befinden sich alle Einheiten auf dem Schlachtfeld. Kein Back-up Sir"

„Dann besorgen Sie mir eins. Schicken Sie alles und jeden runter, den wir haben und ich will eine Bodeneinheit von mindesten zehn Jungs hinter mir, Sergeant"

„Sir, wir haben bereits die gesamte Artillerie auf dem Boden und die Jäger warten auf die Anfrage nach Luftunterstützung"

„Na schön, aber die zehn Jungs brauche ich trotzdem"

„Zu Befehl Sir, ich schicke euch den Trupp mit einem der Landungsschiffe nach. Aber, bei allem Respekt Sir, Skywalker hat ausdrücklich-"

„Danke, Sergeant. Und es ist mir im Moment herzlich egal was Anakin gesagt hat, er ist verletzt und die ganze verdammte Operation steht auf der Kippe und außerdem – ist Ventress gerade gelandet"

_Woher weiß ich das? _Woher wusste er das? Aber er wusste es, das war klar. Er _spürte_ es. Aber Ventress war tot. Oder nicht? Doch, er hatte sie sterben sehen, hatte ihren Tod gespürt. Die helle Seite der Macht aufblühen spüren, als die dunkle einbrach wo sie gewesen war. Und sein eigener Schmerz. Seine Trauer über verlorenes Leben... Und trotzdem – irgendwie war sie da. Unten auf der Planetenoberfläche. Er _wusste_ es. Wusste es wie er wusste, das Anakin verletzt war. Er _wusste_ es. Und _musste_ runter.

_Jetzt! Jetzt, Kenobi!_

Der Klon hingegen wusste es nicht. Er machte sich keine Sorgen um Ventress. Stattdessen war er besorgt um die geistige Gesundheit seines Generals. Obi-Wan konnte spüren, wie er nach Worten kramte, um seine Bedenken auszudrücken ohne respektlos zu erscheinen. Ansonsten hätte er ihn nicht so zappeln lassen und die etwas ungemütliche Situation geschickt überspielt oder ihn zumindest mit ein paar gut gesetzten Worten aus seinem Leiden erlöst, aber im Moment interessierte ihn das relativ wenig.

„Sir, bei allem Respekt. Asajj Ventress ist – nun ja – tot, Sir. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere wart sogar ihr der, der sie-" Er musste eindeutig an seiner Gesprächskultur arbeiten. Das war jetzt das dritte mal, das er dem armen Sergeant mitten im Satz das Wort abschnitt. So etwas war normalerweise von Anakin zu erwarten, wenn er gestresst war. Aber nicht – _nie_ von ihm.

„_Es interessiert mich nicht, ob sie dem Protokoll nach tot ist, Sergeant! Sie ist da unten, und das ist im Moment das Einzige, das mich kümmert, verstanden?_"

Er brüllte nicht. Nein, er brüllte nicht. Aber er war verdammt nahe dran.

Peinlich für eine Jedi. Er nahm sich einen Moment um sich zu sammeln, und beruhigte sich mit ein paar tiefen Atemzügen.

„Tut mir Leid, Sergeant, das war unnötig von mir. Ich entschuldige mich dafür. Aber jetzt werde ich mich trotzdem auf den Weg machen. Möge die Macht mit Ihnen sein"

„Und mit euch, Sir"

Und damit warf er die Triebwerke an und zog den Jäger aus dem Hangar, dem Gemetzel entgegen durch die schwarzen Weiten des luftleeren Raums.

* * *

Anakin fluchte. Noch lauter und um einiges obszöner als zuvor. Und riss seinen Lichtsäbel nach ober um einen Blasterschuss zu reflektieren, der sich sonst in seine blutende, von Schnitten gepiercte Brust gebohrt hätte. Seine Arme waren so schwer. Seine Bein aus Blei. Ihm war kalt. Seine Seite pochte schmerzhaft und das kautarisierte Fleisch glitzerte purpurn in der unbarmherzigen Sonne des spottend klaren Morgens. Die Reihen seiner Soldaten war besorgniserregend gelichtet, die Truppe um ihn herum alarmierend klein, die weiß-gewandeten Leichen zu ihren Füßen erschreckend zahlreich. Und der stetige Strom aufmarschierenden Metalls _nahm einfach kein Ende. _

Unablässig erschienen neue metallene Ungetümer auf der Ebene, bahnten sich ihren Weg durch ihre gefallenen Vorgänger, dabei unablässig feuernd und völlig unberührt von dem Ausmaß der Zerstörung, das sie ässig forderte das rote Feuer der Konföderation neues Blut und neue, erschöpfte Leben. Die Soldaten der galaktischen Republik fielen. Und fielen. Und fielen. Anakin schrie auf in Frustration und kämpfte sich zurück in seine Reihen, die Stück für Stück immer weiter zurückwichen, aber ohne einen Rückzugsort zu haben. Ohne eine Rettung in Sicht.

Der Luftraum war beinahe unzugänglich für die republikanischen Soldaten, jedes Landungsschiff, das dazu ansetzte, abzuheben wurde erbarmungslos vom Himmel geholt. Und noch war Anakin nicht bereit, die Schlacht für verloren aufzugeben und den Luftraum gewaltsam wieder für sich zu beanspruchen, um eine großräumige Evakuierung der Truppen zu ermöglichen. Noch hatte er nicht aufgegeben. Auch wenn die Verstärkung, die er angefordert und noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, verzweifelt gebraucht wurde.

Jemand brüllte nicht weit von ihm und Anakin warf sich flach auf den Boden, als neben ihm eine Granate explodierte. Er spürte feuchtes Blut an seinem Gesicht hinabrinnen und wischte es sich aus den Augen, während er sich wieder auf die Beine kämpfte.

Er war so müde.

So unfassbar müde.

Gegen den Drang ankämpfend, sie an Ort und Stelle fallen zu lassen und wegzudämmern, stürzte er sich mit dem verzweifelten Mut eines verwundeten nubischen Tigers wieder ins tödliche Getümmel. Eine verirrter Schuss zischte so dicht an seinem Gesicht vorbei, das im die Hitze die Haut versengte. Der Droide, des es gewagt hatte, auf ihn zu schießen, fiel. Und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ließ er seine Klinge ein weiteres Mal nieder fahren. Durastahl schlug funken und Metall fiel. Zusammen mit einem Klon hinter ihm, der sich nicht rechtzeitig geduckt hatte. Er schrie auf und brach unter dem geglückten Schuss zusammen. Anakin spürte seinen Tot wie einen Stich in seiner Brust. Er schluchzte unter der Anstrengung auf, sich ein weiteres Mal davon zu befreien und sank auf die Knie. Dann ging es wieder los. Anakin sehnte sich nach der sicheren, verlässlichen Hand seines Meisters, die ihn jetzt am Arm wieder hoch gerissen hätte. Er sehnte sich nach der sanften Stimme, die ihn begleitet hätte.

Nach Padme sehnte er sich nicht. Das würde erst kommen wenn die Schlacht vorbei war. Wenn das Blut floss, erinnerte er sich nie an ihr Gesicht. Und das war ihm nur recht. Sein Engel hatte in dem purpurnen See nichts verloren in dem er zu ersticken drohte. Ihr marmornes Gesicht sollte nie in einem Atemzug mit den Toten auftauchen. Nie.

Ihre Abwesenheit schmerzte trotzdem.

Er schnellte wieder auf als er die nahende Gefahr in seinem Rücken spürten und wirbelte herum. Der silberne Roboter landete auf dem Boden, zerlegt in zwei rauchende Trümmerstücke. Aber Anakins Schwertgriff war ihm in der Bewegung bis zu den Fingerspitzen gerutscht. Er war so schwer geworden. Und seiner Finger beinahe taub. Er schloss die verkrampfte Hand wieder fest darum und schwor sich, nicht loszulassen. Nie, bis zum Ende der Schlacht. Obi-Wan würde ihn bis zum Ende seiner Tage mit Belehrungen zuschütten wenn er sie verlieren würde.

_Diese Waffe ist dein Leben, Anakin!_

Er würde es ihn nie vergessen lassen, wenn er verletzt wurde, weil er sie verloren hatte – schon wieder.

Er seufzte und zwang seine schmerzenden Muskel wieder in Bewegung. Immer noch drängten sie von allen Seiten auf ihn zu, unablässig schießend und schlagend mit dem penetranten, gepressten „Roger, Roger" auf den nicht vorhandenen Lippen. Er konnte es nicht mehr hören.

Er war erschöpft, hatte Schmerzen, aber noch war er nicht besiegt. Er war der Auserwählte. Der mächtigste lebende Jedi. Niemand, _niemand _konnte es mit ihm aufnehmen wenn es um rohe Kraft ging, niemand. Nicht einmal der alte, grüne Troll. Und schon gar nicht diese klappernden, klackernden „Roger, Roger"s.

Mit einem Schrei, der weit durch die Macht hallte bis in die ruhigen Hallen des Jedi-Tempels auf Coruscant und seinen Meister im Orbit zusammen zucken ließ, sprang er. Sein Sprung hob ihn hoch, weit über die ersten Reihen Droiden bis weit in die glänzende Masse und Fäden und Ausläufer der Macht, die er unbewusst in alle Richtungen gesendet hatten zogen sich zurück, sammelten sich um ihn, schmiegten sich an ihn, verdichteten sich, immer weiter, immer mehr, er konnte die explosive Hitze reiner _Macht _beinahe greifen, sie umgab ihn, gehörte ihm, gehorchte ihm. Noch nie war er so _mächtig_ gewesen, so _stark. _Die Luft flimmerte, als er die Macht einsog, flimmerte, vibrierte tief in seinen Ohren und glühte unter seiner Haut.

Er zitterte, kämpfte um Kontrolle und – ließ dann alles los.

Entfesselte pure Energie über dem Schlachtfeld. Einen Moment geschah nichts und er konnte die weiß glühende Masse beobachten, wie sie sich unberührt über dem Feld ausbreitete, eine Masse, allein sichtbar für ihn. Und spürbar für Obi-Wan. Lautlos, beinahe sanft glitt sie über das Feld. Dann folgte die Energie, die sich in dem Medium, das die Realität war bemerkbar machte. Mit zerstörerischer Sicherheit senkte sie sich auf den Boden und donnerte durch die Reihen seiner Feinde, Metall, Fleisch, Asche und Staub mit sich mitreißend. Das Ausmaß der Zerstörung war immens. Grub sich in die Landschaft, zeichnete das Ausmaß seiner Wut nach und prangte als Mahnmal in den Reihen der Separatisten, für immer eine Kerbe in der Oberfläche des Planeten – ein züngelndes Feuer im ewigen Fluss der Macht.

Er schuf einen Krater, der sich bis zu seinen eigenen Reihen zog. Darin qualmten die Überreste des Droidenheeres.

Nichts rührte sich. Kein „Roger, Roger" Kein Geklackere, kein Blasterschuss, keine Explosion. Nichts. Stille.

Anakin landete schwer atmend, zusammengesunken auf die Knie im Mittelpunkt. Langsam und unter Schmerzen richtete er sich auf.

Ein Anfall kurzen, hysterischen Gelächters entfuhr ihm. Wer hätte das gedacht. So einfach. So effektiv. Er war so erschöpft. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, beinahe ausgesaugt. Sein Präsenz in der Macht war auf ein kleines Flämmchen zusammengesunken, das zwar bereits wieder erstarkte aber – er war so müde. Er spürte wie ihm die Realität entwich, spürte, wie seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben, spürte den harten, glühend heißen Boden weich an seiner Wange – und schluchzte auf in verwirrter Verzweiflung als er die neuen Reihen glänzenden Metalls in der Ferne sah, die sich in seine Richtung wälzten. War es denn nie genug – hörte es nie auf?

Hinter sich spürte er schwach, leicht verschreckte Schemen auf sich zu rennen. Gut. Gut. Sein Ausraster hatte also nicht die Klontruppen ausgelöscht, nicht seine Jungs – nur die Droiden. Nur Durastahl. Durastahl, der tötete. Ihn? Nein, nicht ihn. Noch nicht. Er war noch nicht tot. Oder? Die zeit entglitt ihm, gefolgt von jeglichem Gefühl. Er sah durch einen dunklen Nebel, hörte durch Watte. Und kurz bevor er endgültig hinab sank in die sanften Tiefen des Vergessens spürte er _sie_. _Sie. SIE! _Das war nicht möglich, sie war tot. War er tot? Er wusste es nicht, aber wusste, dass _sie_ tot war. Und trotzdem, irgendwie. War sie hier. Er fühlte sie, roch ihren fauligen Gestank in der Macht. Die Hexe war zurückgekehrt, der Möchtegern Sith.

Und noch jemand näherte sich. Ein weiß loderndes Leuchtfeuer – Eine vertraute,_ reine_ Flamme -

Nein, _nein! _Nicht! Nicht, wenn sie dort war.

_Geht, geht! Kommt nicht, sie wird euch wehtun! Geht, Meister, flieht! Sie ist hier! SIE IST HIER! Meister, nein, sie darf euch nicht in die Finger kriegen! Nicht wieder! Nie wieder! Er tut wo weh, es schmerzt so... Meister..._

Er sank. Und jeglicher Gedanke, jede schrillende Alarmsirene in seinem Kopf verstummte.

* * *

Er spürte Anakins Panik. Hörte ihn brüllen. Ignorierte sein Flehen. Und dann – dann verstummte die Stimme und es war an Obi-Wan, die Panik in seiner Brust aufwallen zu spüren.

_Anakin! Padawan!_

Keine Antwort. Er war nicht – er konnte nicht - Nein. Er war nur bewusstlos. Der Jedi-Meister konnte ihn immer noch spüren. Trotzdem – seine Hände zitterten an den Kontrollen des Raumjägers als er ihn tiefer in die untersten Schichten der Atmosphäre zwang.

Er brauchte nicht in die Macht zu greifen, um zu wissen, dass es knapp werden würde. Verdammt knapp. Er musste Ventress finden und aufhalten, bevor sie Anakin fand und ihn - ausschalten konnte. Er musste den Auserwählten retten, Code in oder her. Wieder brauchte er keine Macht, um zu wissen, dass Anakin eine Hauptrolle in dem Spiel, das Momentan um die Galaxis gespielt wurde, zu tragen hatte. Das Universum brauchte ihn noch, den Jungen. Er selbst, er war nur ein Bauer. Praktisch, aber nicht wichtig. Ein Bauer auf dem Brett, den man leichten Herzens opferte um die Dame zu retten. Die Dame, die in dem Fall ein junger Mann war. Und Obi-Wan war nicht die unbedeutende Figur, die die Dame sterben ließ, um seine eigene Haut zu schützen. Und außerdem – außerdem war es, auch wenn er es nicht gern zu gab auch ein äußerst egoistischer Gedanke, der ihn so gedankenlos zu Anakin hasten ließ. Liebe. Liebe zu seinem früheren Padawan, die Liebe eines Bruders. Er konnte ihn nicht verlieren.

Auch wenn er das so vor sich nur äußerst ungern und vor dem Rat auf gar keinen Fall zugeben würde. Es war in erster Linie Bindung – eines seiner großen Schwächen, die ihn jetzt panisch werden ließ und die ihn dazu trieb, alles aufs Spiel zu setzen, um den Jungen zurück in Sicherheit zu wissen – der Rest war jetzt nebensächlich, oder höchstens eine gute Ausrede.

Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit Freude oder Entsetzen reagieren sollte, als ihm klar war, dass er das von Anakin übernommen hatte. Der junge, temperamentvolle Jedi hatte eindeutig Spuren hinterlassen. Er hatte ganz eindeutig einen schlechten Einfluss auf ihn – und hatte ihn damit zum guten hin verändert (und auch sein Verantwortungsbewusstsein erheblich aufgeweicht, aber er beschloss das entschieden zu ignorieren)

Er durfte nicht versagen.

Seine Frustration mit Ventress stieg zur eiskalten Wut an. Und diese Hexe musste sich natürlich wieder einmischen. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Ausgerechnet dann, wenn alles an der Kippe stand. Konnte diese dunkle Hexe nicht einfach tot bleiben, wenn sie schon in seinen Armen gestorben war? Oder sich wenigstens in eine dunkle Ecke des Universums zurückziehen und dort versauern?

Wenn er zu spät war, wenn sie seinem Jungen auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatte – würde er für nichts mehr garantieren können, so viel war klar. Anakin hatte recht gehabt, er _war_ psychisch labil im Moment. Er war nicht mehr der stoische Jedi, den nichts mehr aus der ruhe bringen konnte, der er gewesen war. Jedi oder nicht, er fühlte, liebte, und verspürte jetzt auch eine unbändige Wut auf die Sith-Anwärterin, die immer genau dann auftauchen musste, wenn sie am wenigsten gewollt war.

Er würde sie nicht aufgeben, aber er würde sie lehren, sich ständig in sein Leben einzumischen. Denn dort hatte sie aber schon überhaupt nichts verloren.

Und trotz allem konnte er sich einer gewissen angenehmen Spannung nicht erwehren, die von ihm Besitz ergriff. Der Gedanke an ihr bleiches Gesicht ließ fast so etwas wie Vorfreude entstehen. Fast.

Und seine Wut stieg noch mehr. Diesmal gegen sich selbst gerichtet.

_So schwach. Wertlos. Langsam. Unwürdig._

Seine Kiefer knirschten, so fest hatte er sie zusammengepresst auch wenn sein Gesicht ausdruckslos blieb. Tief durch atmend ließ er die Macht durch seinen Körper strömen und ihn von Angst, Wut, Liebe, Verachtung reinigen. Er ließ alles davon fließen.

Emotionen oder nicht, Obi-Wan war in erster Linie ein Jedi und als solcher würde er sich nicht davon ablenken lassen – Jedenfalls nicht weit.


End file.
